<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Every Great Man... by Kolsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420998">Behind Every Great Man...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi'>Kolsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришло время услышать мнение женщин.</p><p>Часть 6/? Friendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fasai/Eye, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Other Phi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Данная работа является переводом на цикл Friendship, написанный EveHypo555.<br/>Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.<br/>Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Январь 2019</b>
</p><p>Фасай рывком стягивает резиновые перчатки. Сушилка заполнена блестящей посудой за последние две недели, а это примерно три миски, одна тарелка и два стакана. Милд не преувеличивал, когда сказал, что Мью мало ест. </p><p>Она приносит бывшему стакан воды и сует ему в руку.	                                  	<br/>— Не спорь. Просто пей. </p><p>Мью вздыхает и выпивает залпом.	<br/>— Тебе пора домой. Я знаю, что у тебя есть работа.</p><p>— О, дорогой, — она смеется и гладит его по голове. — Когда ты перестанешь меня недооценивать? Я принесла всё с собой, — она указывает на свой портфель. </p><p>— Я не хочу быть обузой.</p><p>— Тогда съешь что-нибудь, и я перестану беспокоиться. </p><p>Он перекатывается по дивану и стонет. <br/>— Я уже поел.</p><p>— Не ври.</p><p>— Не вру.</p><p>— Не вынуждай меня звонить Милду.</p><p>— Хорошо, я поем, — он встает и направляется на кухню. — Черт, ты помыла посуду?</p><p>Она ложится на его место. Едва теплое. 	<br/>— Не стесняйся перемыть её, если она не соответствует твоим стандартам.</p><p>— Мне, возможно, придется.</p><p>Фасай смеется и закрывает глаза. 	<br/>— Ты же знаешь, домашнее хозяйство — не моя сильная сторона.</p><p>— Это ещё слабо сказано. </p><p>Улыбка расплывается по ее губам. 	<br/>— Похоже, кто-то снова начал выпускать свои коготочки, — приятно снова слышать стервозную сторону Мью. </p><p>Он возвращается с бананом. Это уже что-то. 	<br/>— Ну, я знаю, ты не будешь нянчиться со мной, как Милд. </p><p>— Нет лучшей няньки, чем Милд, — она садится, чтобы он мог присоединиться к ней. — Послушай, я знаю, что твой бывший мне не всегда нравился. Не смотри на меня так. Но мне действительно жаль, что вы расстались. Прошло всего несколько недель, но я обещаю, что станет лучше. </p><p>Мью прислоняется к ее плечу, измученный слезами. Трудно поверить, что недавно он был в двухлетних отношениях. И счастлив. Предположительно. 	<br/>— Как мне оправиться от этого, Фасай? Как мне снова дышать? </p><p>Она обнимает его. 	<br/>— Найди смысл.</p><p>— Юристу легко говорить.</p><p>— Юристу все легко говорить, — она щёлкает его по носу. — А теперь позволь мне позаботиться об ужине. Я сделаю свое фирменное блюдо.</p><p>Мью приподнимает бровь. <br/>— И что это будет?</p><p>Она подмигивает и достает телефон. 	<br/>— Столик в ресторане. Одевайся.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— <i>Что?</i> — Фасай корчит гримасу. Она стучит ручкой по блокноту. — Это что-то вроде интервенции?<p>— Нет, — стонет Мью по телефону. — Это моя коллега, Ай. Она хочет собраться вместе, чтобы поддержать меня или что-то в этом роде. </p><p>— Как мило. Ты уверен, что она не влюблена в тебя? </p><p>— Остановись. Это не так. Просто она <i>действительно</i> милая.</p><p>— Это из-за того мальчика, не так ли? Галп или что-то в этом роде? — она сдерживает смех, когда слышит его вздох. </p><p>— Ты знаешь его имя.</p><p>— Галл?</p><p>— Фасай…</p><p>— Гам! </p><p>— Увидимся завтра, — Мью вешает трубку. Она хихикает и качает головой. Ей не терпится услышать больше об этом Галфе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Фасай смотрит на молодую женщину, стоящую в кухне Мью. Она такая маленькая, но ее присутствие заполняет всю комнату. Большие любопытные глаза смотрят на нее, и на её лице появляется улыбка, из-за которой у Фасай перехватывает дыхание. Это мило, но с некоторой таинственностью и своего рода знанием, как будто она подзывает Фасай подойти ближе. Осмеливается проверить ее храбрость. Итак, это Ай. <p>— А ты, должно быть, мозг группы, — говорит ей Фасай. — Каково это нянчиться со взрослыми мужчинами? — она игнорирует возмущенные звуки Мью и Пи. </p><p>Ай, кажется, застыла на месте. Она смотрит в ответ, как будто пытается рассмотреть каждую деталь перед собой, в точности, как и Фасай. Девушка просто захватывает дух. </p><p>Пи подходит и толкает маленькую Нонг локтем. Из ее рта вырывается какой-то сдавленный звук. Так мило. 	<br/>— Да, — Ай несколько раз моргает. Она оглядывается вокруг, как будто выходит из тумана. Ее взгляд возвращается к Фасай, и она лучезарно улыбается. — По крайней мере, они приучены к туалету.</p><p>Она ещё и забавная. Фасай поворачивается к Мью. 	<br/>— Позволь мне спросить очевидное, дорогой. Почему ты не влюблён в эту молодую женщину вместо очередного симпатичного мальчика с пухлыми губами? — хотя она надеется, что он ее не слушает. </p><p>Пи хрипит, и Мью закатывает глаза. 	<br/>— Не создавай проблем, Фасай… — ой, но создавать проблемы — ее любимое занятие. </p><p>Она подходит к Ай, и соединяет их руки вместе. Ее кожа мягкая и теплая, и она пахнет ванилью. 	<br/>— Скажи мне, он действительно такой красивый?</p><p>Ай смотрит на их переплетенные руки, смущенно, но довольно. Она кивает. 	<br/>— Как ангел.</p><p>— Херувим, — уточняет Пи.</p><p>— Ребята… — говорит Мью. Он такой милый, когда волнуется.</p><p>Фасай ничего не может с собой поделать. Она наклоняется к своей Нонг. 	<br/>— Он не может быть красивее, чем ты, не так ли? — Ай кивает, но Фасай качает головой. — Я не должна была тебя спрашивать. Ты слишком скромная. Кто-нибудь покажет мне фотографию этого херувима?</p><p>— Только одну? — спрашивает Пи. У него-то точно припасено достаточно визуального материала. </p><p>Мью вздыхает и делает большой глоток пива.	<br/>— Просто дай ей свой чертов телефон. Сколько его фотографий у тебя есть?</p><p>— Это фото с примерок для работы, сучка, — огрызается на него Пи. — Вот, милая. С макияжем, а затем проведи пальцем влево — без. </p><p>Фасай изучает лицо на экране. Что ж, он определенно хорошенький. Очень хорошенький. Оленьи глаза, круглые щеки и пухлые губы. Конечно, Мью сражен им. У ее мальчика определенно есть типаж. </p><p>— Нью, он захватывает дух, — Фасай проводит влево и улыбается. — Даже без макияжа. Такие глаза, как у оленя. И эти губы… ну тут даже говорить ничего не надо, да? В самый раз для того, чтобы укусить, — когда она это говорит, она не может не смотреть на Ай. И она не может не наслаждаться, когда Ай в ответ сглатывает. </p><p>— Фасай… — начинает Мью.</p><p>Она понимает взгляд и улыбается. 	<br/>— Поздравляю, Нью, любовь моя, ты нашел мальчика, который точно в твоем вкусе, — она поворачивается к Ай и тянет ее за руку. — Бьюсь об заклад, он негодник, не так ли? — и, боже, она надеется, что Ай тоже.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Фасай прижимает руку ко рту Мью, потому что вот к чему иногда приходиться прибегать, чтобы заткнуть его. Она с восхищением отмечает, как Ай наблюдает за ней, особенно когда она держит Мью, пока он сопротивляется. Фасай задается вопросом, нравится ли малышке то, что она видит. Мью облизывает ее ладонь, и она шипит на него. Он точно знает, как испортить настроение.<p>— Плохой, — ругается она. Она вытирает слюну о его рубашку и снова зажимает рукой его рот. В качестве дополнительной меры она усиливает хватку. — Ты же знаешь, что бороться со мной бесполезно, — почему он до сих пор ее недооценивает?</p><p>Он смотрит на нее взглядом, ясно говорящим, что он сыт по горло. Фасай отвечает тем же.                                                                                            </p><p>— Попроси вежливо, и я тебя отпущу, — он закатывает глаза и слегка похлопывает ее по руке. — Это было так сложно? — она отпускает Мью, и он садится, потирая челюсть. </p><p>Ай хихикает в ладони. Её смех звучит, словно колокольчики.                                         	<br/>— Пи'Фасай, ты напомнила мне то, как Галф ведёт себя с Пи'Нью… Я имею в виду Пи'Mью! — она краснеет и делает глоток пива. </p><p>Фасай наклоняется к Мью и шепчет: 	<br/>— Она милая. </p><p>Его глаза становятся шире. <br/>— Не надо…</p><p>— Почему нет? — огрызается она. — Ты не будешь за ней ухаживать. Она занята?</p><p>— Нет, но ей нравятся мужчины, — так и думала. </p><p>Она отмахивается от него.<br/> — Как будто это когда-либо было проблемой для меня, — она улыбается и подмигивает ему. Мью закатывает глаза. Опять он, как всегда, недооценивает её. </p><p>Пи смотрит на них, явно улавливая о чём они говорят. Он берет свою бутылку и поднимает ее, словно желая удачи. Она усмехается и отвечает на жест. </p><p>— Итак, — говорит Фасай, устремив взгляд на Ай. Румянец на ее щеках завораживает. — Галф приказывает ему?</p><p>Ай смотрит на Мью большими глазами, словно прося разрешения ответить. <br/>— Что ж…</p><p>Тц. Этого ей ещё не хватало.<br/>— Не смотри на него, — приказывает она. — Смотри на меня. Он не рассердится на тебя за то, что ты скажешь правду, да, Нью-Нью? — на случай если Мью забыл, что сегодня тут две альфы.</p><p>Ай все еще колеблется, но все равно отвечает. Она четко понимает, у кого больше власти в комнате. 	<br/>— Кха. Иногда он говорит ему, что делать, но иногда ему даже не нужно ничего говорить. Галф вроде как…</p><p>— Берёт всё в свои руки, — заканчивает Пи. — Утром идёт на колени Мью, или прижимается к нему на диване, как будто это самая обычная вещь в мире. Говорю тебе, Фасай, он под каблуком у этого мальчика.</p><p>Мью скулит и прячет лицо в руке Фасай. <br/>— Заставь их остановиться.</p><p>— Мечтай, это хорошее дерьмо. </p><p>— Ох, — говорит Ай. — И Пи'Мью будто заранее знает, чего хочет Галф. Например, ему легко становится жарко, поэтому Мью всегда обмахивает его или притягивает к кондиционеру между сценами. По крайней мере, он делал это, когда я был на съемочной площадке.</p><p>— Так всегда, — подтверждает Пи. — И драгоценный мальчик не любит много говорить. Позор, правда? Его неловкая, мелодичная манера говорить заставляет мое сердце таять. Так что, угадай, кто всегда вмешивается и берет на себя все разговоры? </p><p>Фасай притворяется неверующей. 	<br/>— Мью? Ведет в разговоре? Никогда! — она смеется и гладит его по голове. — О, Нью-Нью. Вы даже не встречаетесь, а он уже выдрессировал тебя. </p><p>Мью снова садится. <br/>— Он натурал, — говорит он. — Я должен был начать с этого.</p><p>Пи усмехается. <br/>— Да, я тоже.</p><p>— Верно. Я тоже, — смеясь, говорит Ай. Она замирает, ее глаза расширяются. Она в шоке смотрит на Пи'Пи. Мью и Фасай обмениваются взглядами. Ему действительно следует перестать ее недооценивать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Нонг'Ай, — окликает её Фасай, когда они выходят из квартиры Мью. <p>Ее младшая поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Она прекрасна в лунном свете. <br/>— Кха? </p><p>— Я чудесно провела вечер, — говорит она, подходя ближе. — Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.</p><p>Ай так мило краснеет, что Фасай приходиться сдерживаться. 	<br/>— Пи… мне тоже было приятно. </p><p>В таком случае. 	<br/>— Было бы самонадеянно спросить твой номер?</p><p>— Что, Пи? — то, как она склоняет голову – очаровательно. Фасай едва сдерживает желание стиснуть что-нибудь в руках, настолько Нонг милая.</p><p>— А как еще я могу пригласить тебя позавтракать?</p><p>Лицо Ай ярко-розовое даже в темноте.	<br/>— О… Пи, боюсь, у меня утром урок. </p><p>Фасай пожимает плечами. <br/>— Обед?</p><p>— Учебная группа.</p><p>Ради всего святого. Фасай никогда в жизни не приходилось так усердно стараться ради свидания. Она смеется и делает глубокий вдох. 	<br/>— Стоит ли мне спросить об ужине?</p><p>Ее Нонг сжимается и смотрит в землю.	<br/>— Семейные дела. </p><p>Ну вот и все. Фасай тянется к подбородку Ай и приподнимает его кончиком пальца. <br/>— Десерт? </p><p>Большие красивые глаза смотрят на нее. <br/>— Кха.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ай еще никогда в жизни не видела никого столь красивого. Или такого гламурного. Или очаровательного. Или пугающего. Да, пугающего. Но, в то же время, такого <i>захватывающего</i>. Как богиня, злодейка и доминатрикс в одном лице, но ещё и очень милая. И у Ай сейчас небольшие проблемы с управлением своими чувствами. Она еле дышит, глядя на то, как на нее смотрит Пи'Фасай. Как будто она хочет поиграть с ней, поклоняться ей или поглотить ее. И что ж, Ай это <i>нравится</i>. </p><p>Она облизывает мороженое еще раз. Возможно, она слишком кокетничает. Ее старшей, кажется, все равно нравится шоу.                    <br/>— Итак, ты юрист. Ты акула?</p><p>Лицо Фасай озаряет широкая улыбка. Она действительно акулья.                                                        <br/>— А ты как думаешь? — ее улыбка настолько манящая, что Ай с трудом сглатывает.</p><p>— Я думаю, ты пугающая.</p><p>Ее улыбка превращается в усмешку, от которой Ай дрожит.                                                     	<br/>— Ты напугана? — знойный тембр голоса овладевает ею. </p><p>— Я этого не говорила. </p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Но ответ — да, и это так захватывающе. Ай смотрит на руку старшей с её длинными и тонкими пальцами. Она вспоминает, что видела, как эта рука сжимала рот Пи'Мью, удерживая его. Она помнит учащенный пульс и боль в груди, когда смотрела, как Фасай ругала его. Больше всего она помнит, как ей хотелось быть на месте Пи'Мью. </p><p>— Разве тебе не нравится, когда твои «свидания» немного напуганы? — спрашивает Ай.</p><p>Выражение ее лица застает Ай врасплох. Она неправильно поняла? В конце концов, разве это не свидание? Взгляд исчезает и становится чем-то зловещим. 		<br/>— Напуганы? Нет, — она наклоняется и гладит руку Ай. — Я предпочитаю, чтобы мои «свидания» были со мной наравне.</p><p>Ай кусает свою губу. Её никогда раньше так еще не привлекал кто-то. Она снова сглатывает, прежде чем посмотреть старшей в глаза. <br/>— Я быстро учусь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Они проходят через люк! — Ай направляет пистолет на двух зомби на экране. Хэдшот.<p>— Очень хорошо, — Фасай оглядывается и усмехается. </p><p>Ай стреляет в сторону, чтобы перезарядить пистолет. 	<br/>— Неплохо для моего первого раза за игровыми автоматами. </p><p>Фасай чуть не роняет пистолет. 	<br/>— Что? </p><p>Ай сгибается от смеха. 	<br/>— Я просто шучу, Пи! Смотри, — она берет пистолет Фасай и нажимает кнопку продолжения. </p><p>Следующая часть начинается, и Ай стреляет с двух рук, чтобы пройти уровень. </p><p>Фасай задыхается и подходит ближе. <br/>— Я никогда в жизни не была так возбуждена. </p><p>Ай бросает ей пистолет. Фасай почти упускает его, будучи застигнутой врасплох.	 <br/>— Может Пи быть со мной наравне? </p><p>Что-то вспыхивает в глазах Фасай. Похоть. Восхищение. Трепет. Ай не может не чувствовать себя уверенно в этот момент. Если старшая думала о ней как о робкой маленькой хорошей девочке, то Ай есть что показать. </p><p>— Пошли, — она засовывает пистолеты обратно в держатели и ведет Фасай к фотобудке. — Мне нужно что-то, что поможет мне вспомнить это утром. </p><p>Ее Пи смеется и задергивает занавеску. <br/>— Неужели меня так легко забыть?</p><p>Ай смотрит на нее. Боже, она такая высокая. <br/>— Дело не в этом, Пи. Просто мне трудно поверить, что я встречалась с такой красивой женщиной, —  после этого она не может сдержать застенчивую улыбку. Она редко бывает такой смелой. Но что-то в Фасай пробуждает в ней это. Как будто, если она не воспользуется каждой возможностью, она будет сожалеть об этом до конца своей жизни. </p><p>Фасай улыбается и гладит ее по щеке.<br/>— Я та, кто не сможет поверить. Ты знаешь, насколько ты прекрасна? </p><p>Ай морщит нос. <br/>— Прекрасная? Нет. Симпатичная? Да. Я очень милая, тебе не кажется, Пи? — она улыбается, используя весь свой шарм. </p><p>— Самая милая, — Фасай наклоняется вперед. — Я хотела поцеловать тебя с того момента, как увидела. </p><p>Ай не нуждается в дальнейшем поощрении. Она поднимается на цыпочки и прижимается губами к губам Фасай. Она хотела быть нежной, но ее голод взял верх, а поцелуй стал яростным и страстным. Ее тело так желает прикосновений старшей, что это больно, и вот так руки старшей ложатся на ее талию, прижимая к стене кабинки. Ее поцелуи подобны огню и грому и как же быстро они поглощают ее. </p><p>— У меня такое чувство, что ты та ещё штучка, — шепчет Фасай. Она облизывает нижнюю губу Ай и отстраняется. Даже в темноте будки она выглядит устрашающе и царственно. Слышит ли Фасай стук её бедного маленького сердечка? </p><p>Фасай кладет несколько бат в автомат и изучает ее. Пристальный взгляд парализовал ее. Камера мигает, ловя момент. Фасай снова целует ее, гладит щеку и притягивает к себе, когда вспышка гаснет. Ее руки хватают Ай за запястья, прижимая их к стене возле головы, пока еще одна вспышка освещает комнату. Она чувствует, как ее пульс стучит в хватке старшей. И, наконец, она прокладывает дорожку поцелуев до шеи Ай. Ее зубы впиваются в ее плоть, когда гаснет последняя вспышка. </p><p>— Что-нибудь на память обо мне утром, — выдыхает она ей в кожу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ай закрывает входную дверь и прислоняется к ней. Она касается своих губ, которые Фасай поцеловала на прощание. Они все еще покалывают. Шипучие пузыри наполняют ее живот, когда она думает о своей великолепной Пи и о её опьяняющих поцелуях. Это было реально? Буквально вчера она была по горло в попытках воскресить любовную жизнь Пи'Мью, а теперь у нее собственный роман. С бывшей девушкой Пи'Мью. Вспомнив это только сейчас, Ай задыхается. Стоит ли ей поговорить с ним об этом? Разве нет какого-то правила против этого среди друзей? Она достает свой телефон. <p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Пи, могу я задать тебе деликатный вопрос?</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Нет, я никогда не спал с Мью.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Оу, ты не об этом хотела спросить?</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>... как часто тебя об этом спрашивают?</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Ты не хочешь этого знать. В любом случае, что случилось?</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Это о Пи'Фасай.</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Ты встречалась с ней?</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Да.</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Ах, так ты в нее влюблена?</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Все так реагируют?</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Обычно, да. Ты либо хочешь быть с ней, либо быть ею.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Что ж, дело в том...</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Только не ходи с ней на свидания. Мью будет в ярости.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Правда?</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Он очень её оберегает.</p><p>Ай смотрит на текст на экране. Черт. Почему она не подумала об этом заранее? Как она могла быть такой наивной? Но она думает о том, как Фасай всегда неизбежно становится центром внимания, о её свирепых глазах и обольстительной манере речи. Могла ли она вообще сказать ей «нет»?</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Пи... Я думаю, что Пи'Мью очень расстроится из-за меня.</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>О, Нонг, ты не…</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Как ты думаешь, насколько он будет зол?</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Скажем так, в последний раз, когда кто-то пытался сблизиться с Пи'Фасай, Мью перестал с ними разговаривать.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Серьезно?</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Нет, не серьезно. Шучу. Все будет хорошо. </p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>ПИ!</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Должно быть, ты серьёзно влипла.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Он будет предупреждать тебя об этом. Он попытается защитить тебя.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>От чего?</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>Фасай не для слабонервных. Она чувствует запах страха.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Я не боюсь.</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mилд:</b>
</p><p>О, дорогая... тебе стоит.</p><p>Ай смотрит на фотографии из фотобудки, на которой Фасай прижимает ее к стене и кусает шею. Она ещё никогда не была такой мокрой. Может, она глупая, потому что не боится. Или, может быть, она в отрицании и напугана. Она снова касается губ и замирает от восторга. </p><p>Ай снова смотрит на фотографии и вздыхает.	 <br/>— Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты та ещё штучка.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Один из сокурсников Ай останавливает ее после утренней лекции. Его зовут Керб, если она правильно помнит. Он бормочет что-то о том, какая она миленькая. 	<br/>— Не хочешь как-нибудь сходить куда-то? <p>— Я польщена, — говорит она с улыбкой, — но я уже кое с кем встречаюсь, — ответ застает ее врасплох, и она подносит руку ко рту.</p><p>Керб смеется. <br/>— Кажется, ты не так уж и уверена в этом.</p><p>Она отворачивается и прикасается к своим губам, как вчера вечером, вспоминая интенсивность поцелуя Фасай. <br/>— Нет, — признается она. — Мы просто были на свидании вчера вечером. </p><p>— Так, значит, у меня еще есть шанс?</p><p>Она оглядывается и качает головой. <br/>— Боюсь, что нет. Я без ума от этого человека, — ее щеки вспыхивают, когда слова вылетают с ее рта. Она знает, что слишком быстро утверждать это, но не может не сказать, если это правда. </p><p>Он потирает затылок. <br/>— Эй, нет проблем. Везучий парень, — он машет рукой и уходит. </p><p>Ай хихикает про себя. Везучая девушка. Вообще-то женщина. Она и раньше была с девушками, но никогда с такой, как Фасай. Никогда не с взрослым человеком с полной занятостью. Тем более с юристом. Она понимает, какой молодой она, должно быть, кажется старшей. Какой девочкой. Поэтому Фасай пригласила её в зал игровых автоматов?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Фасай не звонит и не пишет до следующего дня. Ай смотрит на экран, гадая, стоит ли ей перевести звонок на голосовую почту, чтобы не казаться такой доступной. Но она решает ответить, потому что разве это не то, что сделал бы зрелый и обеспеченный взрослый? <p>Она делает глубокий вдох. <br/>— Привет?</p><p>— Привет, — почему её голос уже звучит так распутно? — Будет ли это слишком быстро, если я признаюсь, что не могу перестать думать о тебе? </p><p>Ай сжимает телефон, опасаясь уронить его. 	<br/>— Некоторые люди могут так подумать. </p><p>— Тогда я не скажу им.</p><p>Она так широко улыбается, что почти ничего не видит. <br/>— И какого рода мысли были у Пи?</p><p>— Могу тебя уверить – совершенно приличные. </p><p>— Лгунья, — смеется Ай. — После того, что ты сделала со мной в той фотобудке…</p><p>— Уверена, что со стороны выглядело хуже.</p><p>Ай млеет от звука голоса Фасай. Такой бархатный и соблазнительный. Часть ее хочет услышать этот голос, говорящий ей, что делать. </p><p>— Итак, зачем ты звонишь, Пи?</p><p>— Когда я снова тебя увижу?</p><p>Бабочки порхают в ее животе. В голосе Фасай чувствуется желание, и Ай чувствует боль в груди, которая взывает к ней. 	<br/>— Когда бы ты хотела меня увидеть?</p><p>Как прекрасен ее смех. <br/>— Ты дома? Я могу забрать тебя из дома через двадцать минут. </p><p>— Некоторые люди могут сказать, что это слишком быстро.</p><p>— Тогда я не буду их спрашивать.</p><p>Ай смеется, удивленная юмором своей Пи. <br/>— Двадцать минут, а?</p><p>— Если движение будет хорошим. Это да? — ее стремление заставляет Ай чувствовать покалывание во всем теле. </p><p>— И куда бы ты меня отвезла?</p><p>— Куда пожелаешь.</p><p>Никакого давления. Она составляет список всех взрослых и зрелых мест, которые хотел бы посетить взрослый. Как кофейня или книжный магазин. Место, где Фасай не будет думать о ней как о ребенке. 	<br/>— Я скажу тебе, как добраться туда, когда ты заберешь меня. Увидимся через двадцать минут, — она вешает трубку и бросается в свою спальню. Двадцать минут на то, чтобы накраситься и надеть что-нибудь милое.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Звук каблуков Ай отзывается эхом по бетонному полу магазина. Она оглядывается назад на Фасай, которая следует за ней, а ее длинные элегантные пальцы скользят по краю ящиков. <p>— Знаешь, — говорит Фасай, догоняя и шепча ей на ухо. — Когда ты сказала, что мы идем в Sex Record Shop, я не думала, что это будет настоящий музыкальный магазин, — Фасай притворно надула губы.</p><p>— Извини, что разочаровала. Может, в другой день мы займемся секс-шопом.</p><p>Фасай приподнимает бровь. <br/>— Не думай, что я не воспользуюсь этим предложением.</p><p>Ай закатывает глаза и продолжает осмотр. Они ушли из секции поп-музыки и теперь находятся в рок-секции.</p><p>— Не может быть… — Фасай роется в ящике и достает пластинку, — Я и забыла, как сильно люблю этот альбом.</p><p>Ай смотрит через её плечо. Обложка ярко-зеленая, на ней изображена разрезанная голова человека, на которой вместо мозга видна музыкальная шкатулка. <br/>— Silly Fools? Никогда о них не слышала.</p><p>Фасай проводит рукой по обложке.<br/>— У моего брата были все их пластинки, и я пробиралась в его комнату, чтобы одолжить их.</p><p>Ай смеется и трет ее руку. <br/>— Должны ли мы отправить ему фотографию, чтобы подразнить?</p><p>Фасай напрягается от ее прикосновений. Она прижимает запись к груди и качает головой. <br/>— Нет, все в порядке. Не беспокойся об этом. Интересно, есть ли здесь другие их альбомы, — она просматривает остальные пластинки в ящике. </p><p>Ай отпускает ее. Что это было? Ее брат, должно быть, ее больное место. Может, они больше не ладят. Может, у него проблемы с ее сексуальной ориентацией? Она качает головой. Это не ее дело. </p><p>— Zeal… Bodyslam… Ab Normal, — Фасай улыбается и достает несколько пластинок, чтобы изучить их.</p><p>Ай хихикает при виде ее Пи, которая ведет себя сейчас так легкомысленно. <br/>— Я слышала только о Bodyslam. Какую музыку ты любишь?</p><p>Она смотрит вверх, сияя. <br/>— Я думаю… я думаю, все, что можно отнести к категории альтернативного рока конца 90-х - начала 2000-х?</p><p>Ай смеется и смотрит на стопку, сооружённую Фасай. <br/>— Я не думала, что в Таиланде много групп альтернативного рока.</p><p>— Их и немного, — она вздыхает и достает еще одну. — Боже, я не знаю, что делаю. Наверное, я могу просто послушать всё это онлайн.</p><p>Ай наклоняет голову, чтобы изучить свою Пи. <br/>— Когда в последний раз ты слушала что-то из этого? И есть ли у тебя вообще проигрыватель?</p><p>Фасай смеется и кивает. <br/>— Да, он довольно старый, но все еще работает. Не думаю, что я слушала что-либо из этого с тех пор… — ее глаза стекленеют, и она отворачивается, — с университета. </p><p>Ай улавливает еще одну деликатную тему. Она начинает ощущать здесь закономерность. Конечно, ее увлечением будет женщина-загадка. Она улыбается и гладит Фасай по руке. <br/>— Что ж, я думаю, пора возродить эту любовь. </p><p>Фасай кивает и с улыбкой берет свою стопку. <br/>— Твоя очередь. Что тебе нравится?</p><p>Ай сокращает расстояние между ними. <br/>— Ты мне нравишься, Пи, — она улыбается шире, когда видит, как румянец появляется на щеках старшей. </p><p>— Некоторые люди могут подумать, что это слишком быстро, — говорит Фасай.</p><p>— Тогда я не скажу им.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ай толкает локтем старшую, пока они идут по торговому центру. <br/>— Тебе это интересно? — она указывает на флаер кинофестиваля на этих выходных. <p>Фасай читает с листа. <br/>— Ночной киномарафон классических черно-белых фильмов, — она смотрит на Ай и улыбается. — Хочешь посмотреть старые фильмы?</p><p>— На самом деле, — говорит Ай, положив руки на бедра, — я люблю старые фильмы.</p><p>Фасай фотографирует флаер и усмехается. <br/>— Два свидания, и мы уже проводим ночь вместе, — эта мысль заставляет Ай дрожать в хорошем смысле. Это не то же самое, что спать в одной постели, но, все же захватывающее. </p><p>— Вместе с кучей незнакомцев.</p><p>— Оу, интригующе, — Фасай смеется, но затем смех превращается во вздох. — Я надеялась, что мы сможем поужинать сегодня вечером, но вместо этого у меня деловой ужин. Если я вернусь достаточно рано, могу я позвонить тебе?</p><p>Бабочки. Много-много бабочек. Ай кивает, понимая, что она выглядит такой же застенчивой, как и себя чувствует. Она не привыкла к тому, что кто-то настолько прямолинеен, так откровенен в своих чувствах. Так вот каково это встречаться со взрослым? </p><p>Фасай подходит ближе и убирает волосы с лица Ай.<br/>— Могу я отвезти тебя домой сейчас?</p><p>— Да, Пи. </p><p>Ее улыбка наводит на размышления. <br/>— Мне нравится, когда ты так говоришь, — пылкость её взгляда лишает Ай дыхания. Она когда-нибудь видела кого-то настолько красивого? Как Ай хотела бы поцеловать ее прямо сейчас, публично, на глазах у всех. Она действительно ненавидит быть паинькой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All Night Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Как дела с нашим мальчиком?</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Бээ. Он и красавчик похожи на щенков - обнимаются, бегают друг за другом и кусаются. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Так мило.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Отвратительно.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>А бывший?</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Я мало с ним разговаривал. Но он не упоминал Мью. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Хорошо.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Ты правда ненавидишь его, не так ли?</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Я ему не доверяю.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Ты никому не доверяешь.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Конечно нет, я юрист.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Буду держать тебя в курсе, если что-нибудь случится.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Спасибо, Милд.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Ага-ага. Кстати, я слышал, у тебя появилась новая поклонница. Будь с ней полегче, когда решишь бросить. Она милая девушка.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Я не собираюсь этого делать.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Ты… ❤?</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Думаю, да. <br/>Она мне нравится. </p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Так так так… </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>И тебе не повредит найти того, кто тебе понравится.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>О, дорогая, я так не думаю.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Я вот вспоминаю довольно впечатляющий экземпляр, проявляющий интерес к тебе. АА, верно? </p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Просто быстрый трах.<br/>Ну, или не быстрый…</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Я не Мью. Я знаю, когда ты лжешь.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Он слишком… милый. Никто не может быть таким милым. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Оправдания.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Ага-ага.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они находят свои места в задней части кинотеатра. Ай на седьмом небе от счастья, когда они устраиваются в груде подушек и одеял. Она выглядит так мило в своих брюках с завязками и укороченной блузке с цветочным принтом, но полоска открытой кожи отвлекает. Фасай хочет протянуть руку и погладить ее тонкую талию. <p>Она ставит огромное ведро с попкорном и вздыхает.                                     	<br/>— Ты надела эту рубашку, чтобы дразнить меня, Нонг? </p><p>Ай смотрит на нее.                                                                             		<br/>— Самонадеянно, правда? Кто сказал, что я оделась так для тебя?</p><p>Фасай закатывает глаза и улыбается.                                                         	<br/>— Неважно, это работает, — она наслаждается блеском в глазах Ай и улыбается.</p><p>— Пи… — Ай подталкивает ее. — Веди себя хорошо, мы будем здесь всю ночь.</p><p>Фасай надувается и издает плаксивый звук.                                                      	<br/>— Ау. Ты хоть представляешь, как сводишь меня с ума? — она кладет голову на плечо Ай. Запах ванили ее младшей опьяняет. Это только заставляет ее задуматься, какая Ай на вкус. </p><p>— Кто бы говорил, Пи, — шепчет Ай. — Сама надела блузу без рукавов. Твои руки… — стонет она, заканчивая предложение. </p><p>Фасай смотрит на себя. Она бы солгала, если бы сказала, что не гордится своими подтянутыми руками. Ладно, может она красуется. Может быть. Она пытается подавить покалывающее ощущение от того, что Ай восхищается ею.</p><p>— Самонадеянно, правда? — она дразнит свою младшую. — Кто сказал, что я оделась так для тебя?</p><p>Вокруг них гаснет свет. 	                                                                            	<br/>— Шшш, начинается, — Ай тянется за попкорном.</p><p>Фасай вздыхает и протягивает ей ведро. 	                                                               <br/>— Да, милая. </p><p>Ай не шутила, когда сказала, что любит старые фильмы. Ее внимание приковано к экрану, когда она засовывает в рот попкорн. Время от времени она произносит слова и замирает. Боже, она такая милая. </p><p>Ай ловит ее взгляд и улыбается ей. 	                                                                   	<br/>— Это лучшая часть, Пи. </p><p>Фасай поворачивается к экрану. Она даже не знает, что это за фильм. Что-то о короле Чакра из королевства Аютии. Она смотрит на программу фестиваля при приглушенном свете. <i>Король белого слона.</i> Ай хватает ее за руку и сжимает. Ее волнение заразительно, и Фасай тоже улыбается.  </p><p>Вскоре ее внимание снова возвращается к младшей. Есть что-то волшебное в том, как ее глаза загораются в слабом свете киноэкрана. Что-то такое завораживающее в движении ее губ, когда она произносит слова. Фасай тянется к ее щеке и поворачивает лицом к себе. </p><p>— Пи? </p><p>Ее вопрос поглощается поцелуем Фасай. Просто маленький, мягкий, крохотный поцелуй, чтобы утолить боль в своей груди. Ай отвечает, даря ей маленькие, милые поцелуи своими пухлыми губами. Ее прикосновения нежные и сладкие, что еще больше провоцирует Фасай. Она хочет грубых и страстных поцелуев их первого свидания, страсти и несдержанности, которые она чувствовала той ночью. </p><p>Ай на вкус как попкорн, и Фасай слизывает соленый вкус с ее губ. 	<br/>— Извини, я просто… — но Ай снова целует ее. Сладкие поцелуи, от которых она бредит. Фасай тянется к ее животу, тая от ощущения ее мягкой кожи. Это только заставляет Ай целовать ее сильнее. Вскоре ее пальцы пробегают по волосам Фасай, дергая и заставляя старшую терять рассудок. </p><p>Фасай отстраняется и оглядывает кинотеатр. Они сидят на заднем ряду, а люди перед ними на два ряда ниже. Кажется, никто не заметил. Она улыбается, поглаживая щеку Ай большим пальцем. <br/>— Думаю, теперь я могу вести себя хорошо, — шепчет она. </p><p>Ай качает головой. 	                                                                                                   	<br/>— Посмотрим, как долго это продлится. </p><p>Фасай держится около часа, но только потому, что она задремала. Она открывает глаза и видит теплую улыбку Ай. </p><p>— Спит на втором фильме. Ай-ай-ай, Пи. </p><p>Она зевает и потягивается. 	                                                                                   	<br/>— И сколько, по-твоему, спят юристы? </p><p>Ай хихикает и наклоняется ближе. 	                                                                         	<br/>— Со мной ты будешь спать ещё меньше. </p><p>— Это обещание? </p><p>Ай сокращает расстояние и снова целует ее. 	                                                     	<br/>— Тебе действительно нужно это спрашивать? </p><p>Фасай закрывает глаза, позволяя сути слов дойти до сознания. Она никогда не была настолько безумной по отношению к кому-то, никогда не была настолько нуждающейся. 	                                                                                     	<br/>— Может, позавтракаем утром?</p><p>Ай колеблется. 	                                                                                                     	<br/>— Ну, Пи'Пи сказал, что зайдет, чтобы вернуть книгу. </p><p>— Ну, пригласи и его тоже. </p><p>— Насчет этого… он уже видел меня в этом наряде, — Ай морщится, глядя на свою одежду. — Мы сегодня пили кофе, и он даже сделал комплимент моей блузке.</p><p>— Не хочешь, чтобы он подумал, будто ты вернулась домой с бурной ночки?</p><p>Она кивает и прикусывает губу. 	                                                                            	<br/>— Но если я смогу вернуться домой достаточно рано, смогу принять душ и переодеться, прежде чем он приедет. А потом, может быть, позавтракаем? </p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>В антракте они направляются к палаткам с едой. Ай покупает им слаш, и они ходят по торговому центру, чтобы размять ноги. </p><p>— Нонг?</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Фасай тянется к ее руке. 	                                                                                    	<br/>— Как ты думаешь, мы слишком много времени проводим вместе? </p><p>Ай останавливается. Она несколько раз моргает и смотрит в сторону. 	<br/>— Ну, я действительно беспокоилась, что ты так подумаешь. </p><p>У Фасай сжимается живот, когда она изучает младшую. Ай еще даже не взглянула на нее. 	                                                          <br/>— Но <i>ты</i> так думаешь? </p><p>Она качает головой. 	                                                                                                     	<br/>— Честно говоря, нет. Я имею в виду да. Я имею в виду… — она вздыхает и отпускает руку. Их взгляды наконец встречаются. — Я знаю, что мы много тусуемся вместе. И я знаю, что некоторые люди могут подумать, что это слишком. </p><p>— Тогда не тусуйся с ними.</p><p>Она смеется, и это самый сладкий звук, который Фасай когда-либо слышала. 	                                                                                  <br/>— Веди себя хорошо. Я знаю, что это много, но мне это очень нравится. Так что, полагаю, я хочу сказать, что для меня это не слишком много. </p><p>Это все, что Фасай нужно было услышать. Она оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что они одни, прежде чем снова взять ее руку и поцеловать. 	<br/>— Хорошо.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Последний фильм заканчивается, и Фасай смотрит на часы. 7:30 утра. Она смотрит на Ай, и у нее перехватывает дыхание при виде ее спящей. Как мило она выглядит с безмятежным лицом и изогнутыми в улыбке губами. Губы, которые Фасай не может перестать целовать при любой возможности. Губы, которые вызывают у нее головокружение, покалывание и даже застенчивость. Но это то, что ей нравится в своей младшей, ее способность очаровывать своей загадочной и понимающей улыбкой. С такими большими сверкающими глазами. С ее смелым остроумием и милой натурой. <p>В младшей есть что-то такое невинное, но Фасай знает, что это не так. Нет, под поверхностью есть что-то эротическое и зажигательное, что она ощущает по тому, как Ай смотрит на нее и тает от ее прикосновений. Что-то в том, как она отреагировала в фотобудке, когда Фасай прижала ее запястья к стене и держала в плену. Что-то, что жаждет большего от того, что Фасай может ей дать. И боже, она хочет дать ей это.</p><p>В кинотеатре загорается свет, и она гладит Ай по волосам. 	                                        	<br/>— Thilak, пора просыпаться. </p><p>Она стонет и ерзает на своем стуле. 	                                                                    	<br/>— Как ты меня назвала?</p><p>— Ты слышала.</p><p>Она потягивается, издавая самые милые звуки. 	                                                    	<br/>— Да, но я хочу услышать это снова, — у неё волшебная улыбка.  </p><p>— В таком случае, — Фасай наклоняется к уху. — Доброе утро, Thilak. <i>Дорогая.</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>Дорогая:</b><p>Черт. Пи'Пи был здесь, когда я вернулась домой.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>LoL. Что ты ему сказала?</p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Что осталась у друга для учебы.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Ты понимаешь, что у тебя нет книг с собой? </p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Черт. Я должна была просто сказать ему правду.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Почему ты этого не сделала? </p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Я не знаю. Я не хотела, чтобы он делал предположения? Но теперь он определенно… </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Чего ты боишься, Нонг?</p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то заставлял нас определять наши… что угодно… пока мы не решим, что это такое.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Справедливо. Я собираюсь принять душ и переодеться. Напиши мне, когда будешь готова для завтрака.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Встречи по понедельникам хуже всего. Фасай падает на стул и трет виски. Ей нужен еще кофе. Ей нужно больше спать. Ей нужно еще шоколада. В ящиках ее стола нет закусок. Она должна принести больше завтра. <p>Входит ее помощник с чашкой эспрессо и пакетом чипсов из морских водорослей.                                                                                   <br/>— Пока не умирай, — говорит он, протягивая ей кофе. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты подписала кипу документов, просмотрела пару показаний, и одобрила мою прибавку, — он подмигивает и бросает ей водоросли. </p><p>Она ловит пачку и вздыхает.                                                              		<br/>— Бумажная работа - проверю. Снятие показаний - проверю. Повышение - хорошая попытка, — она усмехается и делает глоток эспрессо. — Разве я не повысила тебе зарплату три месяца назад? </p><p>— Да, но это было три месяца назад. </p><p>— Убирайся.</p><p>Он смеется и направляется к двери. 	                                                                   	<br/>— О, и молодая женщина заходила и принесла тебе угощения.</p><p>Фасай смотрит вверх, у нее изо рта свисает полоска водорослей. 	                                  	<br/>— А?</p><p>— Она принесла два пакета этих водорослей. </p><p>— Где второй? </p><p>Он усмехается. 	                                                                                                           	<br/>— Было очень вкусно. </p><p>Фасай качает головой. 	                                                                                              	<br/>— Можешь считать это своим годовым бонусом, — она делает паузу. — Что эта за молодая женщина? </p><p>Его улыбка становится заговорщической.                                                          	<br/>— О, какая-то студентка университета. Каштановые волосы, большие невинные глаза. Она выглядела убитой горем, когда я сказал ей, что ты на собрании. </p><p>Ее сердце колотится. Ай заходила в ее офис? Но этого не может быть, она не знает, где это. И она не знает, в какой фирме работает Фасай. Она прогоняет своего помощника и достает телефон. Ее уже ждет сообщение.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Он ведет себя странно.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>У меня нет времени играть в 20 вопросов. Ты должен быть более конкретным. </p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Я думаю, Мью снятся кошмары. На съемочной площадке он почти каждый день дремлет, но всякий раз, когда просыпается, кажется, что его что-то беспокоит. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Это все? </p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Я не знаю, я просто думаю, что что-то не так. Я чувствую это. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Он же ничего не слышал от бывшего, не так ли?</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Я так не думаю. Если бы это случилось, ему было бы намного хуже. Но я не думаю, что он будет проблемой. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Не будь таким уверенным. Если есть что-то, в чем этот мудак хорош, так это портить всё, когда все налаживается. Запомни мои слова, он успеет натворить дел, прежде чем всё это закончится. </p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Всегда оптимистка.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Я узнаю мерзавцев, когда вижу их.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Эй, он все еще мой друг.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Да, и что?</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Потому что я понимаю его страх. Если бы я был на его месте, я мог бы сделать то же самое.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Ты бы не позволил этому зайти так далеко.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Только потому, что я не завязываю отношений. И это потому, что я знаю, что в конечном итоге сделаю то же самое, что и он.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Ты слишком строг к себе и недостаточно строг к своему «малышу Нонгу».</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>У меня все под контролем, Пи. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Не разочаровывай меня.</p><p>
  <b>Милд:</b>
</p><p>Подожди, что нам делать с Мью?</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Попробуй рассказать ему сказку на ночь.</p><p>Она переключается на чат с Ай, но ее прерывает другое сообщение. </p><p>
  <b>Пи 2:</b>
</p><p>Ты собираешься вести себя хорошо, или мне нужно вытащить из тебя информацию?</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Пытки на меня не подействуют, Пи'Пи. Мне это только понравится. Что ты хочешь?</p><p>
  <b>Пи 2:</b>
</p><p>Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, помидорка. Объясни мне, почему маленький пирожочек на днях пришла домой в той же блузке, в которой она была накануне. </p><p><b>Фасай:</b>	</p><p>Почему ты думаешь, что я знаю что-то о ее гардеробе или гигиенических привычках? </p><p>
  <b>Пи 2:</b>
</p><p>Бросай эту чепуху, моя сладкая личи. Я могу понять, когда ты выходишь на охоту. Я просто рад, что ты хоть раз встречаешься с кем-то милым. Я счастлив за тебя.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>О, ты изменил тактику. Подобные вещи могут сработать с Мью, но здесь ты имеешь дело со злым гением, а не с чудо-мальчиком.</p><p>
  <b>Пи 2:</b>
</p><p>Знает ли Ай, что под этим слишком дорогим макияжем прячется большой ботаник? </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Меня это обижает. Я купила эту косметику на распродаже.</p><p>
  <b>Пи 2:</b>
</p><p>Честно говоря, приятно видеть, что хоть кто-то следует зову своего сердца. Мью - королева драмы, а Милд перетрахал половину мужиков Бангкока. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Даже не начинай про Милда. Его задница привлекает больше посетителей, чем Диснейленд.</p><p>
  <b>Пи 2:</b>
</p><p>Маленький спрингролл просто не хочет пораниться. Он видел, как мы втроем пережили достаточно расставаний, получая шрамы на всю жизнь.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>А что насчет того здоровяка с птицами? </p><p>
  <b>Пи 2:</b>
</p><p>Ой. <br/>Ты имеешь в виду АА? <br/>Этот мужчина восхитительный.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Я не об этом спрашивала.</p><p>
  <b>Пи 2:</b>
</p><p>Что, он и Милд? Поверь мне, ты не хочешь в это ввязываться.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Я уже это делаю.</p><p>
  <b>Пи 2:</b>
</p><p>Сначала расскажи мне о тебе и милом дитя.</p><p>Фасай закатывает глаза. Она должна была предвидеть это. Это именно то, о чем говорила Ай. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Хорошая попытка, Пи, но ты не единственный сплетник в городе. </p><p>Она хихикает и снова переходит в чат с Ай. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Либо ты заходила ко мне в офис, либо у меня появился тайный поклонник.</p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Что, если я пришла к тебе в офис от имени твоего тайного поклонника? </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Спасибо за закуски из морских водорослей. Как ты узнала, что они мои любимые? </p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Ты рассказала мне 555. Ты также сказала, где находится твой офис.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Когда?</p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Во время киномарафона. Мы вернулись из туалетов во время второго антракта и болтали.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Ты не помнишь?</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Мне жаль. Я, должно быть, была в полусне.</p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Но... ты сказала мне, что любишь меня.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Хорошая попытка.</p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Стоило попробовать.</p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Мне правда жаль, что я забыла наш разговор.</p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Ты можешь загладить свою вину за ужином.</p><p> Фасай улыбается и проверяет свой календарь. Отлично. </p><p>
  <b>Фасай:</b>
</p><p>Я должна присутствовать на открытии галереи в пятницу вечером. Хочешь быть моим «свиданием»? Мы можем поужинать раньше.</p><p>
  <b>Дорогая:</b>
</p><p>Звучит модно. Я в деле.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Фасай наблюдает за своей младшей через всю галерею. Как мило она выглядит в розовом платье, любуясь скульптурой перед собой. Она ходит вокруг предмета, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, чтобы оценить углы. <p>Фасай приносит Ай бокал шампанского. 	                                                                    	<br/>— Что думаешь?</p><p>— Это невероятно, — выдыхает она. В её взгляде есть что-то детское, непосредственное. — Просто глядя на это, я чувствую, будто танцую. </p><p>Фасай изучает скульптуру. Мраморная фигура женщины в струящемся платье с вытянутой рукой и ногой, словно бежит к чему-то. Ткань платья вырезана так тонко, что сквозь нее можно видеть. Изыскано.</p><p>— Не смейся, — говорит Ай, — но мне всегда было интересно, каково это быть произведением искусства и заставлять кого-то восхищаться собой. Это тщеславно, Пи? </p><p>Что-то щелкает в мозгу Фасай. 	                                                                            	<br/>— Я не тот человек, у которого стоит такое спрашивать. Я считаю, что все женщины должны быть тщеславными. Мы – шедевры, — она проводит рукой по руке Ай и улыбается. — Мне интересно, ты слышала о кинбаку?</p><p>Она качает головой.	                                                                                               	<br/>— Это что-то японское? </p><p>— Да, — она тянется к поясу на платье Ай и перебирает его между пальцами. — Это японское искусство эротического связывания. Художник связывает своего любовника в сложных и часто неудобных позах, чтобы вызвать боль и удовольствие. Модель становится своего рода живым искусством, когда они входят в сабспейс, будучи подвешены над землей.</p><p>В выражении лица Ай что-то есть. Любопытство? Волнение? 	                          	<br/>— Что-то вроде садомазохизма?</p><p>— Это считается таковым, да. Это должно стать интимным опытом как для риггера, так и для модели. Обмен доверием и стимуляция. </p><p>Улыбка Ай теперь застенчивая. 	                                                                           	<br/>— Ты много знаешь о таких вещах, Пи. </p><p>Фасай смеется и наклоняется к ее уху.                                                               	<br/>— Я должна, я делаю это уже три года, — между ними что-то гудит. — Нонг, я думаю, ты вибрируешь. </p><p>— Я дрожу, когда взволнована.</p><p>Фасай снова смеется. 	                                                                                             	<br/>— Нет, я имею в виду, что ты буквально вибрируешь. Твой телефон гудит. </p><p>— Ой! — Ай лезет в карман платья и вытаскивает его. — Это Пи'Пи звонит.</p><p>Ну конечно. 	                                                                                               	<br/>— Мью наверно опять ведет себя как идиот. Давай, ответь, — она закатывает глаза и делает большой глоток шампанского. Кайфоломщик.</p><p>— Привет, Пи? — Она нервно прикусывает губу. — Кха. Да, кха. Еще раз, кха? Хорошо. Ох… в галерее искусств? </p><p>Фасай приподнимает бровь. Что этой королеве сплетен нужно? </p><p>Ай кивает. 	                                                                                                                     	<br/>— Кха. Хорошо, — она передает телефон Фасай. — Он хочет поговорить с тобой. </p><p>Ох, черт возьми. 	                                                                                                                	<br/>— Что? Как ты узнал, что я здесь? </p><p>— Да лаааааадно, — бросает Пи. — Ты так предсказуема. Это открытые самой претенциозной галереи во всем Бангкоке, ты бы никогда такого не пропустила. </p><p>— Что ты хочешь?</p><p>— Для начала, информацию о тебе и Нонг'Ай, — он хихикает на другом конце линии. — Но пока мне нужно, чтобы ты и дорогуша уговорили Мью выйти из своей комнаты. Он и херувим весь день дулись друг на друга, влюбленные идиоты. </p><p>— Почему это должна быть Ай? </p><p>Пи вздыхает на другом конце. 	                                                                             	<br/>— Из всех людей ты должна знать, что никто не может сказать ей «нет». </p><p>— Ну, тогда почему ты со мной разговариваешь? — она делает еще один глоток шампанского. </p><p>— Чтобы посоветовать тебе не торопиться с маленьким ревенем. Я вижу твой стояк с острова Самет. </p><p>— Тебе не придется об этом беспокоиться, — отвечает она, подмигивая Ай. — Я подозреваю, что ей нравится грубость, — и с этим она вешает трубку. </p><p>Глаза ее младшей становятся шире. 	                                                               	<br/>— Что? </p><p>Фасай возвращает телефон. 	                                                                                         	<br/>— Похоже, у тебя есть задание. </p><p>Она качает головой и начинает писать. </p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Выйди наружу, Пи. Нехорошо сидеть в своей комнате. </p><p>Фасай читает через плечо и хихикает. 	                                                              	<br/>— Ты всегда говоришь с ним, как будто ты всезнающая?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Превосходно.</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Скажи Пи, чтобы он не втягивал тебя в это.</p><p> Фасай закатывает глаза. Она говорит Ай все отрицать.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Пи'Пи мне ничего не говорил. Женщина знает. </p><p> — Это твоя крылатая фраза?</p><p>— Да, не дразнись, — Ай бросает на нее строгий взгляд. Так мило. </p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Женщина знает потому, что кто-то сказал ей. Скажи Рану не впутывать тебя в этот беспорядок. </p><p>Фасай стонет. 	                                                                                                          	<br/>— Упрямый ублюдок. Скажи ему, что телефон Рана сдох.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Телефон Пи'Рана выключен. </p><p><b>Пи'Mью:</b><br/>Тогда выключи скрытую камеру, это жутко.</p><p>— Конечно, его вуайеристская задница именно об этом и подумает, — она качает головой, глядя на Ай. Ее младшая хихикает и раздраженно вздыхает. </p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Хорошо, это был Пи'Пи. Он сказал мне сказать тебе, что твоя гитара все еще снаружи. Дождь снова может пойти.</p><p> — Вот. Это все, что я готова вложить в любовную жизнь Пи'Мью сегодня вечером, — она засовывает телефон обратно в карман. </p><p>Фасай смеется. 	                                                                                                         	<br/>— Слава богу, ты не балуешь его, как Милд. </p><p>Она озорно улыбается, от чего у Фасай трепещет сердце. Действительно, та ещё штучка. 	                                                             <br/>— Итак, расскажи мне больше о кинбаку.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Фасай отрезает ей еще один кусок яйца бенедикт.                                          	<br/>— Это потрясающе, попробуй, — она кормит Ай. Ее лицо светится, и она стонет. <p>— Ммм, так вкусно. </p><p>Фасай приподнимает бровь.                                                                               	<br/>— Я должна кормить тебя чаще. </p><p>Ай хихикает и придвигается ближе.                                                                 	<br/>— Я не буду возражать против этого, — она хлопает ресницами и улыбается. Так мило. Фасай кормит ее еще одной ложкой. </p><p>— О, мне есть что тебе показать, — Фасай протягивает телефон Ай. — Продолжай прокручивать.</p><p>Ай просматривает фотографии и задыхается.                                               	<br/>— Это светящиеся в темноте краски? Нонг'Галф выглядит таким… горячим. </p><p>— Кто-то определенно так думает, — она протягивает руку и показывает следующую фотографию. На ней Мью, выглядит безнадёжно влюбленным идиотом. </p><p>Ай прислоняется к ее плечу и хихикает.                                                        	 <br/>— Что ж, мы должны его подразнить, — она достает свой телефон. </p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Я слышала, что Пи потерял все свое самообладание, когда красавчик распахнул рубашку. </p><p>Фасай усмехается, читая сообщение. Его ответ приходит немедленно. </p><p><b>Пи'Mью:</b>	</p><p>Хорошо, кто твой информатор? Ран или Пи?</p><p> Ее младшая хихикает и отвечает.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Пожалуйста. Стукачи получают по заслугам. Признайся насчет рубашки. Женщина знает. </p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Тогда зачем спрашивает? 	</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Потому что, очевидно, ты хочешь поговорить с кем-то об этом. </p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Я не хочу.</p><p> — Лжец, — говорит Фасай. </p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Да, хочешь.</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Я не буду писать об этом, чтобы ты не смогла сделать скриншоты. </p><p>Фасай улыбается и закатывает глаза.                                                                   	<br/>— Он всегда был таким подозрительным.</p><p>Ай хихикает. 	                                                                                                        	<br/>— У меня все под контролем.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Справедливо. Тогда групповая пижамная вечеринка. Я соберу войска. </p><p>Они обе смеются, когда она отправляет сообщение. Ай поворачивается к ней и улыбается. 		                                                    <br/>— Ты свободна сегодня вечером, Пи?</p><p>— Абсолютно.</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Подожди, нет!</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Слишком поздно. Уже спросила Фасай. Она в деле.</p><p>Пи'Мью:</p><p>...прошло пять секунд. Как ты…</p><p>Они замирают и смотрят друг на друга. Фасай пожимает плечами, и они разражаются смехом. </p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Нет. <br/>Ай, ты…?</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Успокойся, мы обедаем.</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Нонг, будь осторожна.</p><p> Ай смотрит на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. 	                                         	<br/>— О чем это он? </p><p>Фасай улыбается ей. 	                                                                                                      	<br/>— Разве ты не знаешь? Я злая, — Ай закатывает глаза и смеется.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>В чем? Ты так говоришь, как будто она плохой человек. </p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Она замечательный человек. Просто…</p><p> — Просто я псих, Мью, — Фасай рычит в трубку и смеется. Она изображает, как душит его. — Между прочим, это не было сарказмом. </p><p>Ее младшая кивает. 	                                                                                            	<br/>— Принято к сведению.</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Что?</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>В Фасай очень легко влюбиться. Убедись, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. </p><p>Ай поворачиваются и изучает ее. Она прижимает палец к подбородку. 	<br/>— Хм... легко влюбиться, хах? </p><p>Фасай подмигивает ей. 	                                                                                               	<br/>— Это работает? </p><p>— Как будто я бы сказала тебе, — она высунула язык. </p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>Вот черт. Почему ты не сказал мне это вчера, прежде чем я переспала с ней... </p><p>Они хихикают друг другу в плечи и смеются еще больше, когда Мью отвечает.</p><p>
  <b>Пи'Mью:</b>
</p><p>Что???</p><p>
  <b>Ай:</b>
</p><p>LMAO. Тебя так легко надуть. Это просто обед! Иди и флиртуй с херувимом. Увидимся сегодня вечером. </p><p>Она вздыхает и откидывается назад на спинку.	                                                     	<br/>— Это всегда так весело подкалывать Пи'Mью? </p><p>Фасай кивает. 	                                                                                                          	<br/>— Всегда.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кондо Ай – абсолютно такое, как Фасай себе и представляла. Симпатичные украшения в богемном стиле, маленькие комнатные растения, расставленные по всему дому, и один из тех пушистых розовых ковриков. Квартира молодой девушки, конечно.<p>— У меня есть идеальный наряд! — она бросается в спальню. Через секунду Ай зовет ее. — Ты не идешь, Пи? </p><p>Фасай глубоко вздыхает. Она не ожидала увидеть спальню Ай так скоро и уж точно не при таких обстоятельствах. Она следует за ней и улыбается, как только видит комнату. </p><p>Кровать имеет белый металлический каркас с гирляндой из искусственных розовых роз, оплетающей решетку. Мерцающие огни и сетчатый балдахин спускаются с потолка. На всех стенах фотографии друзей, семьи и путешествий. Она не может сказать, старые ли комод и прикроватные тумбочки или они выглядят старыми. В наши дни так модно выглядеть винтажно. И проигрыватель на ее книжной полке такого же ярко-бирюзового цвета, как и дешевая маленькая рисоварка на кухне. Однозначно квартира молодой девушки. </p><p>— Я была застигнута врасплох, когда ты отвезла меня в тот магазин пластинок. Я все еще удивлена, что ты знаешь, что это такое, — говорит Фасай, проводя рукой по современному проигрывателю. </p><p>— Все старое снова новое. </p><p>Фасай хихикает. 	                                                                                                       	<br/>— Тогда у меня еще есть надежда. </p><p>Ай закатывает глаза.                                                                                           	<br/>— Ты на четыре года старше меня. Технически, ты тоже не должна быть знакома с такими вещами. </p><p>Она смеется и просматривает ее музыкальную коллекцию. 	                               	<br/>— Верно. Я даже смутно помню кассеты. </p><p>— Ага! — Ай достает одежду. — Я скоро вернусь, — она заходит в ванную, чтобы переодеться. </p><p>Фасай смотрит на книги на ее полке. Учебники, в основном. Но есть и любовные романы, шпионские триллеры и копия Камасутры. Что ж, это многообещающе. И книги о путешествиях. Много-много книг о путешествиях. Бразилия, Ирландия, Норвегия, Япония, Италия, Перу, Гаити… она была права, когда сказала, что Ай та ещё штучка. </p><p>— Та-да! — ее младшая возвращается в зеленой пижаме с надписью E = mc2. Так мило. Ей нравятся умные женщины. </p><p>Ее рука тянется и нащупывает мягкую ткань. Щеки Ай ярко-розовые. Как мило.                                                                                   		<br/>— Очаровательно. Скажи мне, что заставило тебя выбрать химическую инженерию? </p><p>Ай широко улыбается, такие большие яркие глаза. 	                                            	<br/>— Я хочу улучшить процесс производства энергии и найти альтернативный источник топлива. </p><p>— Мой лексус благодарит тебя. </p><p>Она хихикает и немного крутиться для Фасай. 	                                                     	<br/>— Я просто соберу сумку с вещами и буду готова идти.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ого… — Ай рассматривает открытую планировку кондо Фасай. <p>Фасай пытается взглянуть на это с точки зрения своей младшей. Что Ай видит в её мебели из темного дерева и претенциозной коллекции произведений искусства? Богатой ткани её оконных штор и изношенной кожи её дивана из Честерфилда? Мью однажды сказал ей, что это похоже на место, где будет жить Шерлок Холмс. Она признает, что кресла с откидной спинкой и большой глобус, который открывается в мини-бар, немного эксцентричны, но может ли она что-то с этим поделать, если ей нравятся напитки Старого Света?</p><p>Ай шагает в центр и делает поворот на 360, чтобы рассмотреть все. 	<br/>— Это напоминает мне библиотеку Тринити-колледжа в Дублине, — она хихикает и пожимает плечами. — Наверное, ближе к ней я уже и не буду.</p><p>Фасай присоединяется к ней и гладит ее по волосам.                                     	<br/>— Вздор. Такой дух приключений, как твой, не должен ограничиваться Таиландом. </p><p>И снова ее щеки красиво розовеют, от чего у Фасай щемит в груди. Сам ее вид оказывает на живот Фасай нечто такое, чего она не испытывала со времен учебы в университете. Со времен Мью. Тогда это была любовь с первого взгляда, и теперь она подозревает, что это любовь с первого взгляда и сейчас. </p><p>— А у Пи есть симпатичная пижама юриста? Возможно, с небольшими весами правосудия? </p><p>Фасай смеется и проводит рукой по руке Ай. 	                                                   	<br/>— Я уверена, что тебе бы это понравилось. Но нет, боюсь, я довольно скучная. </p><p>Ее младшая дуется. Такая милая. 	                                                                           	<br/>— Мы должны это исправить. Позволь мне отвезти тебя на шоппинг? </p><p>Фасай подозревает, что она будет делать все, что Ай захочет, но пока она это оставит при себе. 	                                                       <br/>— Ладно. Пойдем, я позволю тебе выбрать мою одежду, — она смеется, когда видит искры в глазах Ай. </p><p>— Столько кружева, Пи, — Ай держит еще один корсет.  — Я чувствую здесь закономерность, госпожа. </p><p>Ай, конечно, дразнится, но это прозвище что-то шевелит в глубине живота Фасай. Это ее первобытная часть, которая стремится к контролю и господству. Та часть, которую она так сильно хочет показать своей милой Нонг. 	</p><p>— В следующем ящике более удобная одежда. </p><p>— Я надеюсь на это, — Ай держит пару наручников. Ее улыбка заставляет Фасай задуматься, правда ли она дразнится или заинтригована. </p><p>Она отвечает усмешкой. 	                                                                                      	<br/>— Это для тех случаев, когда я слишком ленива, чтобы установить надлежащие ремни. Что-то, что можно использовать в крайнем случае, понимаешь?</p><p>Ее младшая сглатывает и медленно возвращает их в ящик. 	                           	<br/>— Наручники на экстренный случай. Почему я не удивлена? — Она открывает следующий ящик. — А здесь ты держишь хлыст? </p><p>— Нет, он в шкафу.</p><p>— О. Ну… — она достает пару серых хлопковых пижамных штанов и соответствующий халат. — Это не костюм для доминатрикс, но я уверена, что этого будет достаточно для пижамной вечеринки. Может быть, футболка и майка подойдут к нему?</p><p>Они пакуют ее сумку для ночевки, и в процессе сборов Ай натыкается на несколько ошейников, наручников и паддл. 	                       <br/>— Определенно закономерность, — отмечает она. — Это бондажный набор?</p><p>Фасай вздрагивает. 	                                                                                                      	<br/>— Откуда ты знаешь, что это?</p><p>Ай усмехается и проводит пальцами по коже. 	                                                          	<br/>— У меня есть такой же, но розовый. </p><p>Черт. Теперь очередь Фасай сглотнуть, сокращая расстояние между ними. 	                                                                                     <br/>— И кто обычно его носит? </p><p>Ай наклоняется так близко, насколько это возможно с ее ростом. 	<br/>— Тебе придется самой это узнать, — она отталкивает Фасай одним пальцем. — Но не сегодня вечером. У нас есть работа. </p><p>Жидкий огонь течет по венам Фасай. Она никогда не хотела кого-то так сильно, и поддразнивания лишь сводят ее с ума. Её Нонг определённо знает, как растянуть пытку. Ей никогда не приходилось столько ждать, и боль от этого невыносима. </p><p>Она качает головой и вздыхает. 	                                                                       	<br/>— Мью, ты в большом долгу передо мной.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Она наблюдает, как ее бывший наконец возвращается в свое кондо, полное хаоса и флирта между Пи и Боссером. Бедный мужчина. Она подходит к Мью, чтобы обнять, и касается его щеки. Он светится?                          	<br/>— Любовь тебе к лицу, Нью-Нью.<p>Он закатывает глаза.                                                                                            	<br/>— Я не влюблен, — он относит свои сумки в спальню. </p><p>Фасай задерживается в дверном проеме, наблюдая, как он опустошает сумку.                                                                                            <br/>— Может и нет, но ты определенно влюбляешься. Не отрицай этого, — в конце концов, она ведь видела это воочию раньше.</p><p>Он вздыхает и кладет сумку с туалетными принадлежностями на комод.                                                                                             <br/>— Я не отрицаю этого, — Мью садится на кровать и стонет. — Что я делаю, Фасай? — он, должно быть, полностью разбит, если дотронулся до своей кровати до того, как принял душ.</p><p>— Распаковываешь вещи.</p><p>Он фыркает.                                                                                                   	<br/>— Рад видеть, что ты по-прежнему умная задница.</p><p>Она сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.                                                   	<br/>— Ты распаковываешь свое прошлое, придурок, — она смеется и садится рядом с ним на кровать. — Насколько я тебя знаю, ты анализируешь свои предыдущие отношения в поисках предлога, чтобы не добиваться его. Я права?</p><p>Она уже может представить, как в его голове крутятся шестерёнки. Он прислоняется к ее плечу.                                                             <br/>— Да. </p><p>— Ну, брось это, — приказывает она. — Тебе не принесет пользы, если ты начнешь соответствовать своим бывшим любовникам. Если этот херувим действительно тот самый, он полюбит тебя за то, кем ты являешься на самом деле, — почему Мью иногда бывает таким тупым?</p><p>Он выглядит таким серьезным. 	                                                                           	<br/>— Разве я не должен пытаться учиться на своих ошибках?</p><p>— Конечно, — она отталкивает его и роется в ящиках комода. Фасай достает пижаму с пандами и бросает в него. Ей действительно нравится, каким он иногда бывает милым. — Проблема в том, что ты продолжаешь смотреть на ошибки своих бывших и ошибочно принимать их за свои собственные. </p><p>Типичный Мью, всегда берущий на себя ответственность за чужие недостатки. Она надеется, что Галф поможет ему это преодолеть. Но, может быть, он должен выучить этот урок для себя. Она улыбается и возвращается в гостиную.</p><p>Ай поднимает взгляд и пододвигается ближе к ней на диване. Жест небольшой, но он согревает ее сердце, когда она видит, что Ай ждет таких вещей. Что бы ни происходило между ними, оно развивается со скоростью света по сравнению с Мью и Галфом. Ее бывшему всегда необходимо все усложнять. </p><p>— Как он? — спрашивает Ай. </p><p>— Жалок, — смеется она. — Болен любовью я бы сказала. У нашего мальчика все плохо. Я бы очень хотела встретить этого красавчика, который так увлек Мью. </p><p>— Он прекрасный, — говорит Ай. — Такой нежный и мягкий, хотя такой высокий. Выше тебя, Пи. И он так легко улыбается, что это заставляет тебя влюбляться в него. </p><p>— Что насчёт его стороны «плохиша»?</p><p>Она корчит гримасу. 	                                                                                                	<br/>— Я думаю, это проявляется только рядом с Пи'Mью и, возможно, Пи'Mилдом. В остальном он довольно послушный. Ты знаешь, как кошки любят валяться целый день, чтобы сберечь энергию? Он вроде как такой. </p><p>— Но рядом с Мью?</p><p>Выражение ее лица оживляется. 	                                                                           	<br/>— Дерзкий. Он любит дразнить Пи'Мью. И флиртовать с ним. </p><p>Фасай приподнимает бровь. 	                                                                                     	<br/>— Что за флирт? </p><p>— В основном я слышала об этом, но, очевидно, он не стесняется говорить Мью… всякое, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. </p><p>Фасай не может сдержать улыбку, которая расплывается по ее лицу. Мью определенно любит откровенность. Ему нравится удивляться тому, что делают или говорят его партнеры. Кажется, чем больше она слышит о Галфе, тем больше он подходит для Мью. Что хорошо, ведь последний его парень ей очень не понравился. Она не из тех, кто говорит, <i>я же тебе говорила</i>, но именно это она ему и сказала.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Woman Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ай гложет чувство вины. Очевидно, что Пи'Мью знает, что что-то происходит между ней и Фасай, но это не устраивает ее, пока она сама ему не расскажет. Только она не знает как. Или знает, но боится признаться в своих чувствах так рано. </p><p>Она следует за ним на кухню. 	                                                                          	<br/>— Пи'Mью, кха? — Ай присоединяется к нему у стойки. — Итак, я не совсем о физике хотела с тобой поговорить.</p><p>— Я догадался, — он кладет больше еды на обе тарелки. — У тебя есть вопросы о Фасай.</p><p>Больше, чем когда-либо, она ценит прямолинейность своего Пи. Ай тянется к его руке и сжимает её. 	                                                  <br/>— Пи'Мью… о, черт, как бы мне сказать это? — она дергает его за рукав. Трудно подобрать слова, чтобы выразить свои чувства. Как рассказать о том, какой эффект на неё оказывает присутствие Фасай? Как это добела раскалённое нечто в её груди умоляет о её прикосновениях и внимании. — Пи… моё сердце словно горит.</p><p>Мью закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Помнит ли он, каково это быть очарованным ее обаянием? Он открывает глаза. 	               <br/>— Нонг… — он кладет ложку и проводит рукой по волосам. — Советую не торопиться с Фасай. Она невероятная женщина, и ее очарованию легко поддаться. </p><p>Ай кивает и сглатывает. 	                                                                                     	<br/>— Мне страшно, Пи, — не из-за того, как быстро они движутся, не из-за кнутов и наручников, а из-за постоянного желания внутри нее. Из-за мгновенной реакции при первой встрече. Неужели она так наивна, чтобы рассматривать возможность любви с первого взгляда?</p><p>— Хорошо, — он смеется и гладит её по руке. — Будь начеку. Прежде чем принять решение, удостоверься, что ты действительно её знаешь. Ты не должна боготворить ее или ставить ее на пьедестал. </p><p>Он точно судит по собственному опыту. Ай подходит ближе и наклоняется к Мью. 	                                                                             <br/>— Неужели это так опасно влюбиться в нее?</p><p> Он улыбается ей, вероятно, это утешающая улыбка. 	                                                      	<br/>— Хуже.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ай снова зевает. Она больше не может поддерживать дискуссию. Сейчас разговаривают только Милд, Мью и Фасай. Они дают Мью какой-то совет о том, чтобы не менять себя и не становиться тем мужчиной, которым хотел видеть его бывший. Она поправляет подушку и прижимается к одеялу.<p>Фасай оглядывается и берет ее за руку. 	                                                                  	<br/>— Ты засыпаешь? </p><p>Она кивает и проводит большим пальцем по её коже. 	                                     	<br/>— Ты ещё не ложишься спать? </p><p>— Ещё чуть-чуть. Нью-Нью упрямый.</p><p>— Неправда.</p><p>Пи'Милд хихикает. 	                                                                                               	<br/>— Он идиот. </p><p>Ай кивает старшим. 	                                                                                             	<br/>— Мы все влюбленные дураки, — говорит она. </p><p>Фасай смотрит на нее с загадочным выражением лица. 	                                      	<br/>— Ты так права, — она смеется и поворачивается к мальчикам. — Чем могу помочь, господа? </p><p>Пи'Мью и Пи'Милд внезапно отворачиваются, делая вид, что оглядывают комнату. 	                                                                           <br/>— Ты можешь поверить в сегодняшние пробки? — спрашивает Пи'Милд. </p><p>Она и Фасай хихикают, и вскоре Ай засыпает под звук их голосов.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я просто не думаю, что это подходит, — говорит Фасай. <p>Ай дуется и кладет пижаму с котятами обратно на полку. 	                                      	<br/>— Да, может ты и права. Давай продолжим поиски, — она тащит Фасай к следующей вешалке с одеждой. — Расскажи мне больше о себе, Пи. Это поможет мне придумать лучшую идею. </p><p>Она водит руками по разноцветным принтам и вздыхает. 	                                     	<br/>— Ну, у меня не так много свободного времени из-за работы. Но я люблю искусство…</p><p>— Уже знаю это.</p><p>— Я также люблю создавать искусство. </p><p>Ай останавливается и смотрит на старшую. 	                                                            	<br/>— Правда? Какое? </p><p>Она пожимает плечами, и Ай видит легкий намек на румянец, растекающийся по ее щекам. Фасай стесняется? 	                                      <br/>— Я немного рисую. Немного глиняных скульптур. Вот и все. </p><p>Тепло приливает к лицу Ай, когда она представляет свою Пи перед мольбертом с пятнами краски на щеках. 	                                          <br/>— Ой! — она тянется к руке Фасай и показывает ей зеленое пятно на ее мизинце. — Так вот что это! </p><p>Фасай хихикает и трет кожу. 	                                                                                        	<br/>— Да, оно самое. Знаешь, ты могла бы просто спросить меня. </p><p>Ай позволяет своей руке пробежаться вверх по руке Фасай. 	                             	<br/>— Это весело. Расскажи мне больше о себе. </p><p>— Ты первая. </p><p>Ой. Она не думала об этом. Ей и в голову не приходило, что кому-то столь светскому и очаровательному, как Фасай, будет интересно узнать о ней. Она ломает голову в поисках чего-то, чем можно поделиться. 	                              	<br/>— Гм… Я отлично управляюсь с обручем, — это не так впечатляет, как быть художником, но этим стоит похвастаться.</p><p>Фасай смеется и притягивает ее к себе. 	                                                                	<br/>— Я должна это увидеть когда-нибудь. </p><p>— Пи… — Ай отстраняется. — Мы на людях! </p><p>Фасай закатывает глаза, но уступает.	                                                           	<br/>— Никого не волнует, что делают женщины. Мы можем держаться за руки весь день, и люди будут думать, что мы не более чем лучшие друзья. </p><p>— Держаться за руки - это одно, но вот так притянуть меня к себе… — Ай бросает на нее игривый предупреждающий взгляд. — В любом случае, твоя очередь. </p><p>Ее старшая вздыхает и переходит к следующей вешалке с одеждой. 	<br/>— Я ненавижу находиться на улице. Я бы предпочла провести день в музее или библиотеке.</p><p>Ай хихикает. 	                                                                                                             	<br/>— Мне нравится быть на улице. Я люблю пляж, ходить в походы и устраивать пикники, — она наклоняет голову и улыбается. — Солнце и свежий воздух полезны для тебя, Пи. Ты же не хочешь получить дефицит витамина D. </p><p>— У меня и <i>правда</i> дефицит витамина D. (прим. переводчика: <i>шутеечка за 300. Витамин "D" - dick.</i>)</p><p>— Пи! </p><p>— Я принимаю добавки. Что насчет этого? — Фасай протягивает пижаму с пончиками. </p><p>— Тебе нравятся пончики? </p><p>— Да?</p><p>Ай качает головой. 	                                                                                              	<br/>— Ты меня не убедила. Какая твоя любимая еда? </p><p>— Жареная курочка.</p><p>Ай смеется над серьезностью ее тона. 	                                                                             	<br/>— В самом деле? — она никогда не ожидала чего-то столь обычного. — Я думала, может быть, филе-миньон или какое-нибудь другое изысканное блюдо. </p><p>На этот раз смеется Фасай. 	                                                                                               	<br/>— Я действительно кажусь пафосной аристократкой, не так ли?  — она находит пижаму с жареными куриными ножками и издает поражённый звук, за которым следует тихий вздох. Улыбка расплывается по ее лицу, источая чистую радость. Ай любит такие моменты, когда старшая кажется такой невинной.</p><p>— Я бы не сказала так. Скорее ты выглядишь изысканно? </p><p>— Я ненавижу разрушать иллюзию, — говорит Фасай, прижимая к себе пижаму перед зеркалом. — Но как бы мне ни нравились все эти нарядные штучки, мне также нравится смотреть футбол в домашней одежде и есть KFC. </p><p>Ай не может сдержать удивленного смеха, который вырывается из нее. Она пытается представить, как ее элегантная Пи сидит на кожаном диване в спортивных штанах и ест курицу из ведра, а по телевизору идет футбольный матч. 	                                                                         <br/>— Я просто не могу представить это, — признается она. </p><p>Фасай смеется и сочувственно улыбается ей. 	                                               	<br/>— Я бы пригласила тебя посмотреть игру в эту субботу, но это в час ночи. </p><p>— Что, Пи?</p><p>— Это английская премьер-лига, так что транслируется в 15:00 по английскому времени. </p><p>Ай морщится. Час ночи? Это будет не первый раз, когда она ложится спать так поздно. В конце концов, она студентка университета. И стоило бы увидеть эту другую сторону ее Пи.                                                                                    	<br/>— Я не против, — предлагает она. </p><p>Глаза Фасай загораются. 	                                                                                       	<br/>— Ты уверена? Ты вообще любишь футбол? </p><p>— Да? </p><p>— Ты меня не убедила, — она все равно улыбается. — Но я не могу упустить возможность провести с тобой время. Я надену пижаму с жареным цыпленком. </p><p>Ай улыбается и хватает ее за руку.	                                                                           	 <br/>— Это свидание, — ее улыбка становится шире, когда Фасай снова краснеет. Ее старшая действительно полна сюрпризов.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ай может только смотреть, когда Фасай макает еще один куриный стрипс в формочку со сладким соусом чили. Она откусывает просто огромный кусок и облизывает губы, собирая налипшие крошки. Она никогда не видела свою Пи такой домашней, хотя ее и предупреждали. Ай сидит боком на диване и смотрит на нее. <p>— Что? — спрашивает Фасай с набитым ртом. Ее глаза прикованы к экрану. </p><p>Ай хихикает и придвигается ближе. 	                                                                     	<br/>— Пи такая милая, — воркует она. </p><p>Старшая отводит взгляд от телевизора и улыбается ей. 	                                     	<br/>— Тебе скучно, правда?</p><p>— Совсем немного.</p><p>Фасай смеется и облизывает пальцы. 	                                                                       	<br/>— Хорошо, дай мне секунду, — она убирает курицу и моет руки. — Иди сюда, — она снова садится и раскрывает руки.</p><p>Ай чувствует покалывание, находясь в ее объятиях, чувствует, как старшая прижимает ее к себе и проводит пальцами по ее волосам. 	         <br/>— Извини, Пи. </p><p>Фасай смеется и целует ее в лоб. 	                                                                         	<br/>— Футбол не для всех. Чем тебе нравится заниматься? </p><p>Ай смотрит на экран. 	                                                                                             	<br/>— Гм, мы можем поговорить после игры, если хочешь, — но она уже выключила телевизор. </p><p>— Да, но ты сейчас здесь. Кроме того, это запись. Я посмотрю ее позже. </p><p>— Я не хотела отвлекать тебя… — ее лицо вспыхивает.</p><p>Улыбка Фасай такая лучезарная. 	                                                                    	<br/>— Ты мое любимое отвлечение. </p><p>Ай прижимается к ней еще ближе. 	                                                                        	<br/>— Неисправимый флирт… - она перебирает пальцами рукав Фасай. — Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что видела, как ты съела целую коробку куриных стрипсов во время просмотра футбола в пижаме с жареным цыпленком.</p><p>Старшая посмеивается. 	                                                                                	<br/>— Ты, должно быть, считала меня снобом, — Фасай смеется еще громче и откидывается на диван. — Знаешь, у меня не всегда были деньги. Моя семья разбогатела, когда я училась в старшей школе. Это единственная причина, по которой они могли позволить себе отправить меня в университет. </p><p>Ай кивает. 	                                                                                                                   	<br/>— Я не хотела предполагать. Могу я спросить, чем занимаются твои родители? Мой отец работает помощником менеджера в обслуживающей компании, а мама – в салоне для домашних животных. </p><p>Фасай на мгновение колеблется. Ее губы плотно сжаты, образовывая напряженную улыбку.                                                                <br/>— Это не важно, — через мгновение ее взгляд смягчается. — Тебе только нужно знать, что я во многом нормальный человек. Это поможет? </p><p>— Да, — это помогает, но Ай снова оказывается перед другой стеной своей старшей. Еще одна тема, которую обходят стороной. Каждый раз, когда она поднимает тему семьи, Фасай как будто не хочет, чтобы она имела к ним какое-либо отношение. Это деликатный вопрос? Или это граница, которую устанавливает Фасай?</p><p>— Что случилось? </p><p>Ай смотрит вверх, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. 	                                               	<br/>— Что, Пи? </p><p>— О чем ты думаешь, дорогая? </p><p>Это прозвище заставляет ее сердце трепетать. 	                                                     	<br/>— О тебе, — отвечает Ай. В конце концов, это правда. — О том… где мы находимся. </p><p>Фасай наклоняется и усмехается. 	                                                                        	<br/>— По правде говоря, я бы находилась с тобой где угодно, главное, чтобы лёжа, но думаю, мы можем поговорить об этом, — она снова проводит рукой по волосам Ай. — Я хочу быть с тобой. Я хочу заботиться о тебе. </p><p>На лице Ай расплывается улыбка, которую она не может контролировать. Ее сердце сходит с ума. Может ли Фасай заметить румянец на её щеках в темноте? Она кивает и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее. </p><p>— Я тоже хочу быть с тобой, Пи. </p><p>Фасай обнимает ее за талию и притягивает к себе. 	                                    	<br/>— Мне вдруг стал совершенно неинтересен футбольный матч, — она снова целует Ай, предъявляя права на ее губы так же, как она делает с её сердцем.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Мне было очень приятно узнать тебя лучше, — говорит Пи'Мью. Его голос доноситься из радионяни. <p>Ай ёрзает под одеялом на диване. Ее телефон показывает, что сейчас 2 часа ночи. Должно быть у Пи'Мью один из его снов. Она тянется к своей записной книжке, чтобы сделать записи, как велел Пи'Милд. Время, содержание, тон голоса. Пока что Пи'Мью звучит спокойно. Его разрыв с Роуз звучит, будто это взаимно.</p><p>— Привет? </p><p>Ай смотрит на радионяню. Пи'Мью разговаривает с ней?  </p><p>— Фасай, — говорит он. Она замирает. Почему он говорит о Фасай, если ему уже снился их разрыв?</p><p>— Что… хмммр… случилось? — Пи'Мью бормочет. — Армхммр ... ладно? </p><p>Ай колеблется. Он проснулся? Он разговаривает с Фасай по телефону? Она отодвигает одеяло и встает, чтобы разбудить его.</p><p>— Фасай… извини… — боль в его голосе очевидна даже через ужасный динамик. — Родители и брат… не могу поверить, что их больше нет… Я пойду с тобой в морг…</p><p>Рука Ай тянется ко рту. Она снова опускается на диван, ошеломленная и молчаливая. Родители и брат. Больше нет. Морг. Все это обретает смысл сейчас. Беспокойство Фасай, когда Ай упоминала семью. Не то чтобы она не хотела, чтобы Ай встретилась с ними. Она просто никогда не сможет этого сделать. </p><p>— Нонг?</p><p>Пи'Мью стоит в коридоре и смотрит на нее сонными глазами. Он смотрит на радионяню и кивает.</p><p>Она фыркает и вытирает слезы.	                                                                         	<br/>— Я не хотела шпионить, — говорит она. — Я проснулась в конце твоего разрыва, но все остальное произошло так быстро. </p><p>Мью с громким вздохом присоединяется к ней на диване и обнимает. </p><p>— Она мне никогда не рассказывала, — говорит она Пи'Mью.</p><p>— Полагаю, что нет. Она не любит, когда люди жалеют её.</p><p>По ее щеке катятся свежие слезы. 	                                                                       	<br/>— Я была так глупа, спрашивая о ее семье. Я думала, что она не хочет, чтобы я встретилась с ними, — теперь Ай рыдает, свернувшись клубком на груди Пи'Мью, пропитывая его рубашку своими слезами. </p><p>Он гладит ее руку. 	                                                                                              	<br/>— Поверь мне, она бы привела тебя домой, чтобы познакомить с ними. </p><p>Где-то в глубине души Ай знает, что это правда. Она знает это по тому, как Фасай смотрит на нее, разговаривает с ней и балует ее, что, если бы она могла, она бы познакомила ее со своей семьей. </p><p>— Спасибо, Пи. </p><p>— Давай, — говорит он, вставая с дивана. — Давай выпьем воды и вернемся в постель.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Didn't We Just Clean This Mess?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фасай поправляет бюстгальтер без бретелек. Ей просто необходимо было надеть платье с открытыми плечами, не так ли? Все эти усилия, а Ай даже не увидит ее в этом. По крайней мере, у Мью самая горячая свита. Они с Пи никогда не разочаровывают. Они приходят на место приёма с высоко поднятыми головами, расправленными плечами и в убойной одежде.</p><p>— На два часа, — шепчет Пи. Он кивает головой в сторону бывшего Мью. </p><p>Она кивает и направляет Мью в противоположную сторону.                   	<br/>— Я только что увидела официанта, несущего поднос с гигантскими креветками. Не хочешь ли ты, дорогой, принести мне три? </p><p>Он приподнимает бровь. 	                                                                                    	<br/>— Три? </p><p>— Ты прав, о чем я думаю? — она хихикает. — Принеси четыре. Хороший мальчик, — она подталкивает его и машет на прощание. </p><p>Пи наклоняется к ней через плечо. 	                                                                             	<br/>— Можно мне одну из этих креветок? </p><p>— Креветок нет.</p><p>— О, ты злая ведьма! </p><p>Она пожимает плечами и хватает с подноса бокал шампанского. 	                            	<br/>— Это должно занять его на какое-то время.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кажется, что комната танцует. Нет, подождите. Она танцует. Но комната, кажется, танцует с ней. Дело не в том, что она пьяна. Она просто не <i>не</i>-пьяна. <p>Она держится за руку Мью для поддержки, пока они вальсируют. 	 <br/>— А потом она сказала, получи это, она сказала,… она сказала, ты не поверишь, что она сказала, Нью-Нью! — Фасай качает головой. — Она сказала... черт, я забыла...</p><p>Мью смеется и кружит ее.       	                                                                         	<br/>— Ты права - я не могу в это поверить, — черт возьми.</p><p>Она гладит его по щеке рукой. 	                                                                            	<br/>— Как ты, мое прекрасное бедствие? Хочешь еще вина? — потому что Фасай определенно хочет еще вина. </p><p>— Я думаю, что нам обоим достаточно.</p><p>Ложь. Она не пьяна. Она немного покачивается, и Мью смотрит на нее. Что? Она не пьяна, хорошо? </p><p>Она щипает его лицо. 	                                                                                          	<br/>— Поднимись на мой уровень, Суппасит, — она отпускает его и хихикает. — Я только что сказала это? Кто это был? — Может, она и пьяна.</p><p>Мью гладит ее по талии, где обнимает. 	                                                                 	<br/>— Как насчет того, чтобы съесть еще торта? </p><p>Фасай кивает. 	                                                                                                            	<br/>— Я люблю торт. </p><p>—Кхм. </p><p>Они поворачиваются и видят его. То есть, <i>его</i>. Он стоит, протянув руку, с выжидательным взглядом. 	                                           <br/>— Могу я вас прервать?</p><p>Ради бога. Кем он себя возомнил? </p><p>Выражение лица Фасай мгновенно становится жестким. 	                                     	<br/>— Никаких возвратов, — рычит она. Фасай останавливает себя и смотрит на Мью. — Кто это сказал? Я? Я пьяна? </p><p>Она вероятно пьяна. </p><p>Мью кивает ей. 	                                                                                                     	<br/>— Все в порядке, Фасай, — что, черт возьми, он имеет в виду под этим <i>все в порядке</i>? </p><p>Она выворачивается из его рук. 	                                                                                 	<br/>— Нет, это не так, — Фасай указывает на <i>него</i> пальцем. — Никаких прерываний, ты уже достаточно порвал, — или прервал. Не важно. </p><p>Он поднимает руки. 	                                                                                             	<br/>— Я просто хочу поговорить. </p><p>— У тебя были месяцы, чтобы сделать это, — огрызается она. — Ты не хотел говорить, когда Мью потерял 7 кг? Или когда он не мог спать?</p><p>Мью касается ее плеча. 	                                                                                    	<br/>— Фасай… — ух, этот его умиротворяющий тон, когда она ведет себя слишком агрессивно. — Сегодня день Тайгра, помнишь? — боже, она ненавидит, когда он использует логику. </p><p>Она отстраняется от прикосновения Мью и смотрит на <i>него</i>. 	                       	<br/>— Ты был прав, знаешь. Ты мне никогда не нравился. Давай, Мью. — Фасай тянет его за руку.</p><p>Мью следует за ней, но она чувствует, что что-то тянет. Она оглядывается и видит, как его бывший тянет Мью за другую руку.</p><p>— Пять минут, — умоляет он. Блядь, он смотрит на Мью грустными щенячьими глазами. — И я не побеспокою тебя снова после этого.</p><p>Мью сжимает пальцы Фасай. 	                                                                            	<br/>— Всего пять минут, — говорит он ей. — Ты можешь наблюдать за нами от стола и следить за временем, — черт возьми, она так и сделает. Она, блин, не может поверить, что это происходит. </p><p>Фасай рычит и толкает <i>его</i> в грудь. 	                                                                     	<br/>— Если ты снова сделаешь ему больно, не думай, что я не ударю тебя только потому, что ты маленький мальчик, — она достает телефон, когда возвращается к столу. — Пи'Пи! Помоги, Пи. Этот маленький... он только что появился! Этот маленький гребаный хам, он... ну, он... смотри! — она указывает на Мью и эту чертову змею, танцующих вместе. </p><p>— Ты оставила их? </p><p>Она поднимает руки вверх. 	                                                                                      	<br/>— Он просто… и он такой, <i>могу ли я вас прервать</i>? Кто он такой, Джеймс Бонд? К черту этого ребенка. К черту его! — она стонет и пытается запустить таймер на своем телефоне. Почему цифры такие размытые? — Он просто... а потом Мью сказал пять минут - и это на моем телефоне, но он сказал... он сказал, что все в порядке. Он сказал, что <i>все в порядке</i>. Пи, пооооомоги мне, дорогой, думаю, я пьяна, — она опускается на стул и начинает всхлипывать.</p><p>Пи обнимает ее за руку. 	                                                                                        	<br/>— Маленькая бок-чой, все в порядке, детка. Смотри, они в порядке. Он отлично выглядит. И, может быть… эй! Иди к нам, маленький ловелас, — он манит Милда пальцем. </p><p>Милд шаркает к ним и кладет свою руку на руку Фасай.                                              	<br/>— Что случилось? </p><p>— Этот маленький… к черту его, — она вытирает слезы на глазах. —Я сказала, что защищу его сегодня вечером, а он, блять, танцует с ним. Пи, я потерпела неудачу, дорогой. Мне очень жаль… </p><p>Он гладит ее по голове, приглаживая волосы. 	                                                        	<br/>— Ты отлично справилась, зеленая фасолинка. Думаю, им нужно поговорить. Закончить все.</p><p>Милд качает головой. 	                                                                                         	<br/>— Он не хочет окончания.</p><p>— Что, черт возьми? — огрызается она. </p><p>— Он хочет снова быть вместе с Мью.</p><p>Пи встает на цыпочки, чтобы смотреть сквозь толпу. 	                                         	<br/>— Черт… вот, я вижу его. Мью возвращается. Кто-то перегородил ему дорогу.</p><p>Фасай рычит и направляется к танцполу. Она лезет в море пьяных тел и вытаскивает его. Мью выглядит потрясенным и сбитым с толку. Разве она не говорила Милду? Разве она, блядь, не говорила ему, что этот ублюдок ещё доставит неприятности? Почему ее никто не слушает?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Закуски из морских водорослей, крекеры с креветками, кокосовые рулеты и чай Oishi. Фасай отдает деньги кассиру. Черт, её так и тянет на всякую гадость сегодня. <p>— У тебя вкус десятилетнего ребенка, — говорит Милд. Он расплачивается за протеиновый батончик и бутылку воды. </p><p>— Неважно, — говорит она, глотая водоросли. </p><p>Они сидят на тенистой скамейке посреди ближайшего парка. Слава богу дует ветерок, иначе она бы прокляла его за то, что он выбрал это место. Хотя она вполне может привыкнуть к природе, если когда-нибудь захочет присоединиться к Ай в ее походах, пикниках или поездках на пляж. Ай в бикини определенно стоит пребывания на солнце. </p><p>— Итак, как прошло кофейное свидание с <i>ним</i>? </p><p>Милд вздыхает. Он сейчас выглядит таким постаревшим. 	                                      	<br/>— Я огрызнулся на него. Немного слетел с катушек, — он смотрит на ветки деревьев над ними. —Я хотел сказать гораздо больше. Я стараюсь быть хорошим другом, Фасай. Но в тот день я просто…</p><p>— Ты знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? </p><p>— Несварение желудка?</p><p>— Твоя жизнь вращается вокруг твоих друзей.</p><p>— Какой ужас! — он наигранно прикладывает ладони к щекам.</p><p>Фасай обнимает его за плечи и трясет. 	                                                                  	<br/>— Ты должен быть центром своей собственной вселенной, черт возьми! Не беспокойся так сильно о том, чтобы доставить нам удовольствие и заботиться о нас, у нас уже есть матери, — она останавливается, глядя с открытым ртом на Милда. Фасай на мгновение забыла, что сирота. </p><p>Милд хватает ее за руку и сжимает. 	                                                                  	<br/>— У тебя все еще есть семья, Пи. Мы всегда будем рядом с тобой. </p><p>Она улыбается и качает головой. 	                                                                          	<br/>— Не заставляй меня плакать, ублюдок. И не меняй тему.</p><p>— Хорошо… ну, это еще не все. </p><p>— Ну конечно, — Фасай открывает пакет с креветочными чипсами. — Я говорила тебе, что он создаст проблемы.</p><p>— Он написал мне сегодня утром, прося помощи, прежде чем сделает что-нибудь глупое. </p><p>Фасай издает низкий стон. Что-то тошнотворное и извращенное шевелится внизу её живота.	                              <br/>— Я так и аппетит могу потерять, — ее мозг пропускает миллион мыслей одновременно. — Что ты планируешь делать?</p><p>Он вздыхает и пожимает плечами. 	                                                                             	<br/>— Попытаюсь успокоить его? </p><p>Так в стиле Милда. Как будто он этого не пробовал. Дважды. Он слишком хорош, чтобы справиться с такой ситуацией. У нее болит в груди при мысли о том, что ей теперь делать. 	                                                                         	<br/>— Зачитай мне сообщение. </p><p>Милд достает телефон и читает его. 	                                                                   	<br/>— Что это вообще значит? <i>Прежде чем я сделаю что-нибудь глупое.</i> Он собирается появиться в квартире Мью или что-то в этом роде? — он откладывает телефон, чтобы попить воды.</p><p>Фасай протягивает ему свой пустой пакет из-под водорослей. 	                                	<br/>— Милд-Милд, мне нужно идти. Будь лапочкой и выбрось это для меня? — она смотрит, как тот идет к мусорному ведру, и забирает его телефон со скамейки. Фасай обнимает его и целует в щеку. — Ты хороший друг. Слишком хороший.</p><p>— Ага-ага.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>— Хорошо, хорошо… подожди, хорошо? — Милд ложится на плечо Фасай. — Если я умру, ты удалишь историю поиска на моем телефоне? — его слова медленные и невнятные.</i><p><i>Она делает еще глоток виски. Они уже пьяны? </i>                                                      	<br/><i>— Ты доверишь... ты доверишь мне это сделать? <br/></i><br/><i>— Пф… да. Ты думаешь, я доверю Пи, этой королеве сплетен, эту информацию? И ты думаешь, Мью не забудет сделать это? — он наливает себе еще один стакан и отпивает. — К тому же ты юрист. Ты ответственная.</i> </p><p><i>— Ух, к черту! — она машет рукой, расплескивая алкоголь. — Мне больше нравилось, когда я была психом группы, — сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она устраивала сцену или запугивала какого-то бедного ублюдка?<br/></i><br/><i>Хихиканье Милда высокое и мелодичное.</i>                                                          	<br/><i>— Ты была такой сумасшедшей! Такой…такой маньячкой! Что случилось?<br/></i><br/><i>— Моя семья умерла, — говорит она, горько смеясь. — Они просто пфф! Ушли. Вот так. И я сказала сама себе: «Фасай, ты сумасшедшая сука, ты должна повзрослеть сейчас… » <br/></i><br/><i>— Фу.</i></p><p><i>— Я знаю, ладно? — она смеется по-настоящему. — Помнишь, помнишь, когда я попробовала терапию и узнала, что на самом деле сумасшедшая? — ее плечи дрожат от смеха.</i> </p><p>
  <i>— О, верно! — Милд хлопает ее по ноге. — Верно, верно! Не могу поверить, что ты забыла, что северный полярник!</i>
</p><p><i>Они завизжали и разразились смехом.</i> 		                                                         	<br/><i>— Биполярная! — она поправляет его. — Я биполярная... и бисексуальна, и билингв! <br/></i><br/><i>Милд вытирает слезы с глаз. </i>	                                                                          	<br/><i>— Блядь, мы так пьяны. Могу я остаться здесь на ночь? Я не могу позволить маме увидеть меня таким.</i></p><p><i>— Когда ты собираешься найти новое кондо?</i> </p><p>
  <i>— Когда я получу свой депозит из старого, — он хихикнул и сделал еще один глоток. <br/></i>
  <br/>
  <i>— Хорошо, оставайся здесь. Не то чтобы моя мама увидит нас пьяными. Она, вероятно, перевоплотилась и стала младенцем где-то в этом мире. Моя мама сейчас моложе меня. Черт, я достаточно взрослая, чтобы быть матерью своей матери! </i>
</p><p><i>Они падают друг на друга, и их смех возобновляется. </i>	                                      	<br/><i>— Ты сирота, как Гарри Поттер! — он закричал.</i> </p><p><i>Фасай встает с дивана и поднимает стакан.</i> 	                                                       	<br/><i>— Я волшебница, сучки! </i></p><p><i>— Я тоже, я тоже! — он встает, но покачнувшись, снова падает. — Я хочу быть волшебником, и Мью тоже.</i> </p><p><i>— К черту эту какашку, — плюнула она, делая большой глоток виски. — Вероятно, он сейчас занимается сексом со своим парнем, — боже, она ненавидит этого ребенка.</i> </p><p><i>Милд смеется так сильно, что чуть не роняет свой стакан. </i>	                           	<br/><i>— Боже мой. Трахает моего малыша Нонга! Его бедная задница! — он хихикает и хватается за живот. — Я их ненавижу, они отвратительны.</i></p><p><i>Фасай падает на диван и чокается с ним.</i> 	                                                       	<br/><i>— За разрушенную задницу малыша Нонга! — они поднимают бокалы и делают глоток. </i></p><p><i>— За большой член Мью! — они снова чокаются.</i> </p><p><i>Фасай наливает им еще виски.</i>                                                                           	<br/><i>— За то, чтобы стать волшебниками! — еще один глоток.<br/></i><br/><i>Милд вздыхает и гладит ее по руке. </i>	                                                                      	<br/><i>— Фасай. Ух ты, твоя кожа такая нежная. Хорошо, но Фасай… — он прислоняется к ней головой. — Ты удалишь мою историю поиска, когда я умру? </i></p><p>
  <i>— Хорошо, хорошо. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А фото члена?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— И фото члена.</i>
</p><p><i>— Ты, блядь, лучшая, — он стучит по экрану и хватает ее за палец. — Вот, дай мне получить твои биомедицины… биомедицины… биобиомедицины… отпечатки пальцев, — он сканирует ее палец, чтобы дать разрешение разблокировать его телефон. <br/> </i><br/>Фасай смотрит на телефон на своем столе. Она не гордится собой. Она не хочет снова быть тем человеком после того, как так преуспела. Что подумает о ней Ай, если узнает? Но она напоминает себе, что это для Мью. Она не хочет снова быть тем человеком, но кому-то нужно это сделать, и это уж точно не будет Милд. </p><p>Она закрывает глаза и разблокирует телефон. Сообщение от него до сих пор висит. Такой плаксивый. Такой жалкий. Точно такой же, каким она и запомнила хныкающего негодника. Она печатает сообщение и отправляет его. </p><p><b>Милд:</b><br/>Давай поговорим. Ты свободен сегодня днем?</p><p><b>Малыш Нонг:</b><br/>Да, в 2. Значит ли это, что ты поможешь, Пи? </p><p><b>Милд:</b><br/>Я сделаю все возможное. Встретимся в кофейне.</p><p><b>Малыш Нонг:</b><br/>Спасибо, кхраб! </p><p>Она вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула. Это будет некрасиво.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Фасай замечает этого маленького засранца за задним столиком. Их столиком, если она правильно помнит. Он напрягается, как только видит ее, его лицо теряет все краски. Приятно осознавать, что он ее не забыл. <p>— Где Пи'Милд? — он спрашивает. Его глаза безумны, когда она садится. Страх ему к лицу.</p><p>Она улыбается и откидывается на спинку стула.                                                	<br/>— Никто не придет спасти тебя, милый, — он встает, чтобы уйти, но Фасай хватает его телефон через стол. — Угу. Ты никуда не пойдешь. Сядь.</p><p>Он делает, как ему сказали. 	                                                                                  	<br/>— Что ты хочешь, Пи? </p><p>— Вот это уже другой разговор, — она кладет телефон перед собой. — Ты создал проблемы, Нонг. А я не люблю проблемы. </p><p>Его глаза сужаются. 	                                                                                                   	<br/>— Это не твое…</p><p>— Дело? — она перебивает его и смеется. — О, я думаю, это мое дело. Ты сделал это моим делом, когда оставил беспорядок, который мы с Милдом подчистили. Ты понятия не имеешь, что сделал с Мью. </p><p>Он вздрагивает при звуке его имени. 	                                                           	<br/>— Я пытаюсь все исправить, — протестует он. </p><p>Фасай цыкает на него. 	                                                                                            	<br/>— Видишь ли, время для этого было бы через неделю или две после того, как ты его бросил. Но не через несколько месяцев после того, как он нашел кого-то нового, — она ухмыляется ему своей акульей улыбкой, — кого-то лучше. </p><p>В его глазах появляется вспышка боли, но он быстро ее скрывает. 	<br/>— Я знаю, что он все еще любит меня, — в его голосе нет уверенности.</p><p>Она смотрит на него секунду, а затем смеется. 	                                                        	<br/>— О, милый… нет, — она качает головой и надувается. — Нет, он давно тебя не любит. </p><p>— Он сказал, что будет любить меня вечно, — его голос сейчас дрожит. </p><p>Это слишком просто. Видя, как он ломается, она чувствует себя виноватой. Фасай стряхивает это чувство и укрепляет свою решимость. Это для Мью. 	                                                                                                                      	<br/>— Да, я уверена, что ты сказал что-то похожее и ему, но мы все знаем, чем это закончилось, — она делает глубокий вдох. — Просто сдайся, ладно? У тебя был шанс, а теперь перестань лажать ради всех остальных. </p><p>Его глаза розовые и водянистые. 	                                                                            	<br/>— О чем ты говоришь? — отлично, теперь он вот-вот заплачет. Не такого она ожидала. </p><p>— Мью двинулся дальше. Ему не нужно, чтобы ты снова появлялся и все усложнял. И хватит втягивать Милда в этот беспорядок, — Фасай указывает на него и смотрит. — Есть мужчина, который боготворит Милда, но он слишком боится рискнуть, потому что его последнее упоминание о счастливых отношениях было <i>вашим</i>. </p><p>Он качает головой. 	                                                                                              	<br/>— Я не знал… я не хотел.</p><p>— Ух, заткнись, — она поднимает руку, чтобы заставить его замолчать. —Я знаю, что ты не хотел этого. Ты слишком глуп, чтобы сделать это нарочно. Просто знай, что твой эгоизм влияет не только на тебя и Мью. </p><p>По его щекам текут слезы, и он поспешно вытирает их. Фасай вручает ему подставку с салфетками.                                                         <br/>— Спасибо, Пи, — он всхлипывает и вытирает глаза. — Я просто надеялся, что еще не слишком поздно. Я просто… — и он снова плачет. </p><p>Ну блядь. В наши дни становится слишком легко заставить маленьких мальчиков плакать. Она подает знак официанту принести еще воды. <br/>— Плохая новость в том, что ты облажался и упустил лучшего человека, с которым любой из нас когда-либо встречался, — она улыбается, когда официант подает ей стакан с водой. Он хватает стакан, и часть воды проливается ему на руку. — Хорошая новость в том, что ты никогда не ценил, каким он был заботливым, поэтому ты, вероятно, будешь так же счастлив со следующим дураком, который влюбится в тебя. </p><p>Он пьет воду и смотрит на нее. 	                                                                        	<br/>— Нет нужды быть такой грубой, Пи.</p><p>— Я провела последние восемь месяцев, убирая твой беспорядок, маленький кусок дерьма, — ее рука сжимает его телефон. — Теперь ты собираешься написать Милду и сказать ему, что все обдумал и перестанешь гнаться за Мью. Скажи ему, что собираешься сосредоточиться на том, чтобы стать лучше, и, если ты и Мью действительно предназначены друг для друга, судьба вернет его к тебе. Ты меня понял? </p><p>Он смотрит на нее взглядом, мечущим кинжалы.                                                                                   	<br/>— А что, если я этого не сделаю?</p><p>Она усмехается в ответ. О, так у него еще есть силы перечить. 	                           	<br/>— Я скажу Мью, что ты ему изменил, — ее кожу покалывает при виде его расширившихся глаз. — Я скажу ему, что только что узнала, что у тебя был роман, когда вы двое были вместе.</p><p>— Но я никогда не…</p><p>— Никогда не изменял ему? О, я знаю, — она вздыхает и откидывается назад. — Но как ты думаешь, кому он поверит, малыш Нонг? </p><p>Огонь загорается в его глазах.	                                                                       	<br/>— Ты бы солгала Мью? </p><p>Фасай смеется и качает головой. 	                                                                    	 <br/>— Ты не понимаешь, правда? Мью – моя единственная семья в этом мире. Думаешь, я не побоюсь солгать, чтобы защитить его от тебя?</p><p>— Ты сумасшедшая, — шепчет он. </p><p>— О, милый, я психопатка, — она наклоняется вперед и улыбается. — Итак, мы пришли к понимаю? </p><p>Его лицо красное и в пятнах. Фасай видит, как в его голове крутятся шестеренки, и он решает, что делать. 		                                 <br/>— Хорошо, — говорит он. </p><p>— Превосходно, — она пододвигает его телефон. — Я подожду, пока ты напишешь Милду.</p><p>— Что, сейчас?</p><p>Она оглядывает кофейню. 	                                                                                   	<br/>— Ой, извини. Тебе есть чем заняться? Может быть, еще одни отношения, которые нужно разрушить? </p><p>Он выхватывает у нее телефон и начинает печатать. 	                                            	<br/>— Ты никогда не доверяла мне. </p><p>— Проблема заключается в том, что я <i>доверяла</i> тебе, — она приподнимает бровь. —И посмотри, что ты сделал с Мью. Покажешь мне сообщение, как только отправишь его. </p><p>Он показывает ей сообщение, и она достает телефон Милда, чтобы подтвердить, что оно получено. 	                                                  <br/>— Хороший мальчик. Теперь ты забудешь о Мью и извлечешь урок из этого опыта, — она указывает на него пальцем. — Ты разберешься со всей своей херней и начнёшь вести себя как взрослый, и, если тебе когда-нибудь удастся найти кого-то, кто пожелает встречаться с твоей эгоистичной задницей, ты покажешь Милду, что здоровые отношения существуют. </p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>— Ох, — она смотрит на него из-под ресниц. — если не сдержишь свое слово и увяжешься за Мью, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы испортить тебе жизнь.</p><p>В его глазах - чистая ненависть, но он все равно кивает. 	                                           	<br/>— Он действительно счастлив? </p><p>Фасай встает и бросает на стол немного денег. 	                                                     	<br/>— Ты должен привыкнуть к незнанию, — она уходит, чувствуя тяжесть в груди. Еще один удар по ее душе. Еще один поступок, который вернется к ней через карму. Она ненавидит быть таким человеком, особенно потому, что знает, что Мью этого не одобрит. Но некоторые люди стоят того, чтобы потерять достоинство.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К тому времени, как она возвращается в офис, ее ждет сообщение. <p><b>Неизвестный:</b><br/>Привет, это Милд. Ты случайно не видела мой телефон? </p><p>Она вздыхает и смотрит на украденное устройство на своем столе. </p><p><b>Фасай:</b><br/>Да! Я думаю, что случайно засунула его в свою сумку. Хочешь заскочить ко мне в офис, чтобы забрать его? </p><p><b>Неизвестный:</b><br/>О, слава богу. Да, я смогу подъехать через 45 минут.</p><p><b>Фасай:</b><br/>Я оставлю его своему помощнику, если буду на встрече. Кстати, чей телефон ты используешь?</p><p><b>Неизвестный:</b><br/>Коллеги по работе. </p><p>Фасай улыбается и ждет двадцать минут, прежде чем ответить. </p><p><b>Фасай:</b><br/>Нонг'AА, могу ли я добавить твой номер в свой телефон, если мне нужно будет связаться с тобой или Милдом? </p><p><b>Неизвестный:</b><br/>Конечно.</p><p><b>Фасай:</b><br/>Спасибо!</p><p><b>Неизвестный:</b><br/>Подожди. Почему мне кажется, что это была уловка? </p><p><b>Фасай:</b><br/>Не беспокойся об этом. Я на твоей стороне. Считай меня своим новым лучшим другом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>